Atobe's Senses
by noomma
Summary: COMPLETE.Atobe is perfection itself. And his five senses are parallell to none... or are they? Note:It's done and somehow ended up to be a vague AtoSaku. Anyway, have fun reading it. Last two ch. are supposed to be about the sense of feeling and emotion.
1. What Atobe Saw

**Author's Notes (1): Okay, I needed to get this out of my head so I can continue with my other fics! Hope you enjoy!**

**Author's Notes (2): Basically, my reason on why he was trying to force An-chan to go on a date with him and Kabaji.

* * *

**

**Title: What Atobe Saw**

* * *

Atobe stifled a yawn as he walked across the walkway with Kabaji. He glanced at his young but large shadow. "What a boring day, ah, Kabaji?"

"Usu," Kabaji answered with a nod.

"Since there is nothing around to entertain ore-sama, I suppose that we should be heading home," Atobe said as he lazily glanced looked at the people on the streets below. Kabaji started to move behind Atobe then stopped when the older boy stopped.

"Ah?" Atobe muttered as his eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar uniform. Immediately, his superior eyesight sharpened and he felt his boredom start to slip away. He knew that guy in the Seigaku tennis jersey. It was the only one person that he nearly considered his equal in tennis, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a dull day after all. "Shall we grace Tezuka with ore-sama's brilliance, Kabaji?"

"Usu," Kabaji answered.

"Then let's see him," Atobe said with some amount of cheerfulness as he glanced at Kabaji. Atobe lazily rolled his eye back on Tezuka, making sure that his prey would not have a chance to get away. Then he stopped as he saw a sight that astounded him. "Ahhhh? I don't believe it!"

Puzzled, Kabaji blinked to look at Atobe-buchou never had he seen him so stunned. The great ore-sama's jaw was open like a fish's. Curious, he looked down and stared.

Captian Tezuka of the Seigaku tennis club was with a girl! And though her back was towards them, Kabaji could clearly see that Tezuka's hand was cupping her face as he brought his face closer to hers. He felt his cheeks grow heated as he saw Tezuka lift the girl's face higher.

"Ahh?" Atobe gaped as he saw Tezuka bring his lips towards the girl's cheek then grab her hand and walked with her towards the bus stop. And all the while the girl was rubbing her cheek where Tezuka's lips had touched her. Shock settled in as he realized- "Tezuka kissed her?"

Unable to do anything but stare, Kabaji answered automatically, "Usu."

Atobe was shook out of his stupor and looked quickly at Kabaji and then back at Tezuka who was now hovering protectively over his girlfriend when a bus came seconds later and picked them up.

Atobe and Kabaji stared at the bus as it went off into the sunset. "Did you see that, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"So I wasn't dreaming, was I, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"It seems that Tezuka has a girlfriend, Kabaji."

"Usu."

Atobe stared at the street that the bus had taken. He still had trouble processing it all in his brilliant mind. Tezuka Kunimitsu- the junior high school student that all the pros were keeping a wary eye on- the stoic captain of the Seigaku tennis club- had a girlfriend. He had a girlfriend before the great ore-sama did! And he was kissing her on the street!

Atobe didn't know what shocked him more- that Tezuka was publicly kissing his girlfriend on the streets of Tokyo where anyone could see or that Tezuka had a girlfriend! Before ore-sama did!

"This is unbelievable for ore-sama, Kabaji!" Atobe said in disbelief. "Tezuka has a girlfriend! Tezuka Kunimitsu!"

"Usu." Kabaji looked at Atobe-buchou warily. It was never good when he used his voice like that.

"That Tezuka has a girlfriend and he is kissing her!" Atobe frowned fiercely as he looked at Kabaji. "That man decided to have a girlfriend before ore-sama!"

Unsure of what to say, Kabaji remained silent.

"He must have just started dating or else ore-sama would have heard the gossip of this long before now," Atobe mused as he frowned. "And she must be new- for ore-sama would have remembered seeing a girl with hair as long as hers."

Unaware of the silent Kabaji, Atobe frowned as he tried to work it all out in his mind even more. "Where did Tezuka manage to find time for a girlfriend? And since when does he have time for a girlfriend? Doesn't he know that the regional tournaments are coming up soon? And he has time for a girlfriend? Tezuka has found love outside the courts? Before the ore-sama had decided to find one? This will not do! Tezuka will not be the only one with a girlfriend! Ore-sama must search for a girlfriend."

Really unsure of what to say because Atobe-buchou never really was this rattled before, Kabaji simply answered, "Usu."

Startled out of his state, Atobe looked at Kabaji and felt himself calm down. "And she must be in awe of ore-sama's skills. Neh, Kabajji?"

"Usu."

"But this does not mean that she must be one of the Hyotei girls for ore-sama knows most of them- and most are not worthy of ore-sama," Atobe decided. "And they fawn much too much over ore-sama's bank account for ore-sama's taste."

"Usu."

"And most of them do not know how to play tennis let alone know what to do with a racket," Atobe mused as he started walking. "Most of them can only scream at ore-sama's perfection. Ore-sama wishes to have at least some intelligent discussion on his interests and perfection, ah, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"And for a girl to be seen at ore-sama's side, she must be of good figure and face. Also it would help if she were to be much cuter than Tezuka's girlfriend," Atobe decided as he stroked his chin. "Ah, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"I knew you would understand," Atobe practically beamed at Kabaji. "So where shall we find a girl like this? Shall we look at the cafes? Or the tennis clubs?"

Kabaji stood still as he thought about it. Then he heard a familiar sound and looked towards the street tennis courts.

_Pok._

_Pok_.

_Pok._

Atobe lifted an eyebrow. "You think that we should look for ore-sama's mirror of perfection there, Kabaji? Do you think that perhaps ore-sama's girlfriend would be at these lowly street courts?"

Kabaji was about to answer when a melodious voice called out.

"Out! One to Love. Jiro to serve!"

"An-chan! That was in!"

"Only if it were in the doubles court, Kido-chan! You're playing singles now!"

"Yeah! You're playing singles now!"

"Jiro to serve!"

"An-chan, if you weren't so cute I would argue with you!"

"My cuteness has nothing to do with my call Kido-chan. It was out! Jiro to serve!"

"You tell him, An-chan!"

Atobe lifted an eyebrow. "Either I have absorbed some of Sengoku's luck or the gods has heard of ore-sama's request, ah, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Shrugging his shoulders, Atobe lead the way up the stairs to the street tennis courts. "I supposed we should see how these people play their tennis and see this 'cute An-chan', ah, Kabaji."

"Usu."

* * *

**Prince**

**Of**

**Tennis**

* * *

"Stop rubbing your eye, Ryuzaki. You'll scratch your eye even more."

"But I still feel something, sempai."

"Look at me and look at that sign over my right shoulder," Tezuka ordered as he faced his coach's granddaughter. As she obeyed, he cupped her small face and lightly pulled her eye and quickly blew into it. "How does that feel? Did I get it out this time?"

Ryuzaki blinked a couple of times to assess her eye then slowly nodded. "Ano, I think so, but it still feels like something's there. It's less itchy."

Taking out a handkerchief from his pocket, Tezuka gave it to her. "Use this to clean around your eye and let the tears come. It'll naturally clean out whatever is irritating your eye, Ryuzaki."

"Hai, Tezuka-sempai," Ryuzaki said as she used it to wipe the tears coming from her eye. She gave him a tremulous smile. "Ano, thank you again for taking me to that cookware shop, sempai, I know that Obaachan will be pleased with the new cupcake pans I bought for her. I didn't trouble you too much, did I?"

"It's all right," Tezuka said absently. "I needed to get something for my mother from the store next door anyway. Your stop's here- do you need me to walk with you?"

Ryuzaki shook her head as she stood up. "No, I know the way from here now, semapi. Thank you! Oh- your handkerchief!"

"Give it back to me tomorrow," Tezuka said as he nodded his head.

"Hai!" Ryuzaki called out as she hastily bowed and got off the bus. "See you tomorrow, sempai!"

* * *

**Author's Note (3): Hey, didn't y'all think it was unusual that Atobe was determined to get a date with An-chan when he has so many fangirl?**

* * *


	2. What Atobe Heard

**Author's Notes (1): Okay, I needed to get this out of my head so I can continue with my other fics! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: What Atobe Heard**

* * *

Atobe sighed as he, Kabaji, and Oshitari walked past a gaggle of girls talking with each other as they walked through the tennis park. From the corner of his eye, he could see that the girls were looking his way. With a weary sigh, he waited to hear the expected sighs of his perfection.

"Did you just get a good look at him? Isn't he cute?"

"He is so dreamy!"

"Just look at him walk- he walks with a presence!"

"That is just so cute!"

"I just want to take him home!"

Atobe glanced at his companions. "As usual, females are in awe over ore-sama again, neh, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Oshitari was amused as he looked at his friend. "Are you so sure that they in awe over you, Atobe?"

Atobe lifted an eyebrow at his friend. "And who else would they be squealing about?"

"Do you think we can touch him?"

"He looks just so perfect- we might spoil him if we touch him!"

"I rest my case," Atobe smirked. "Neh, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Oshitari simply smirked. "And I beg to differ."

"And why would you do that?" Atobe said frostily. "They are clearly in awe of ore-sama and his physical perfection. Shall I show you how loud they will squeal when I grace them with ore-sama's presence?"

Just has Atobe was about to turn, the girls squealed again.

"Look- he's coming this way! Quick catch him!"

"If we catch him I want to put him in a dress! He would look cuter in a dress!"

"A frilly dress to match his eyes!"

"What?" Atobe gasped as he froze where he stood. Shocked, he looked at Oshitari who was having a hard time containing his mirth. He was just about to suggest that they walk quickly away when another squeal pierced the air.

"I caught him! Oh, aren't you a darling!"

"Isn't he just precious!"

Whirling around, Atobe's jaw nearly dropped as he stared at the gaggle of girls cooing over a small pet monkey dressed in a bellman's outfit. "Ah?"

"Let's find his owner and ask if we can put him in a dress!"

As the girls left in haste with the monkey in tow, Atobe shook his head in stupor. He lifted his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Still stunned, he looked at Oshitari who nodded solemnly. "It seems that there is a new Monkey King to replace ore-sama, Atobe. Shall we go over and have you demand the title back?"

His eyebrow twitching, Atobe let out a small chuckle. "No, ore-sama will show his generosity and relinquish that title to him, neh, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Oshitari let out a laugh. "As ore-sama wishes. Neh, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

As the three resume walking, Atobe cleared his throat. "And ore-sama will certainly show his lesser side if any Regular other than the ones here finds out about it. Neh, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Oh, you wouldn't have to worry about the Regulars finding out about it from me, Atobe," Oshitari chuckled. "Mizuki from was trailing us in the bushes and heard the whole thing. No doubt that he'll tell everyone before the day is over."

**

* * *

Author's Notes (2): Three other senses to go! And three other stories! Ah! What to do first- argh!**


	3. What Atobe Tasted

**Author's Notes (1): Here's another sense- taste. Sorry, but it's a bit long. And maybe a little bit OC on Ryoma's part. **

**Author's Notes (2): Hint of RyoSaku. And in my defense of Tezuka OC-ness, I can only say that he strikes me as teh captain that knows his teammates, so he knows (perhaps from experience?) what Ryoma islikely to dowhen he sees his special girl upset.**

**

* * *

Title: What Atobe Tasted**

* * *

It was a sunny day as a group of young men came out from Seigaku and headed towards the tennis courts where the refreshments were waiting.

"Well, that was interesting," Oshitari remarked as he looked back to look at Atobe.

"Ore-sama has had better meetings," Atobe yawned as he gave an arched look at his friend then his eyes zeroed in on Tezuka and Sanada as they were talking quietly with each other. He ignored the amused look on Oshitari's face as he casually maneuvered himself towards their side. "Don't you think so, Tezuka?"

"Think what, Atobe?" Tezuka asked as he looked at Atobe.

"That there have been better meetings," Atobe said with an air of boredom. "Ah, Sanada?"

"I suppose that there have been," Sanada said politely as he looked at the Hyotei diva. "But then, there has never been refreshments offered at the end of these meetings either."

"Ah, quite true," Atobe concurred as he looked at Tezuka. "It surprises ore-sama that Seigaku would be so generous to offer this, Tezuka. Ore-sama did not expect this of you."

"It was not my idea," Tezuka admitted. "It came as a suggestion from Oishi and Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter. They both found it scandalous that a hosting school would only hold a meeting and then send its participants away without some nourishment. It was then seconded by our Regulars."

"Then we must thank them for their hospitality," Sanada commented as they had just reached the tennis courts. His eyes lifted as he saw several groups of girls surrounding the tennis courts, some of them in different uniforms. "I see that you have the same circumstances that we have at Rikkai Dai."

Tezuka looked over at the groups of girls who were surrounding the tennis courts. "I suppose we do, however those are not our students."

Oshitari squinted as he looked at a few of the girls. "I think I see some of our more fanatical fan girls over there."

"Ah?" Atobe said with some interest. He looked over and gave the girls in the Hyotei uniform a casual wave. When they screamed his name, Atobe nodded. "Ore-sama sees that you're right, Oshitari. And ore-sama seems to see some girls with the Rikkai Dai uniform as well as the Rokkaku uniform as well as others."

"Yes, most of the girls are from the surrounding schools," Inui said as he popped up from behind the four tennis leaders with Yanagi right next to him. Inui adjusted his glasses and looked at his data book. "And from the data that has been collected by Yanagi and me-"

"They happen to be the most persistent of fans," Yanagi finished. He nodded towards some of the female servers. "Several have also attempted to bribe the Seigaku female students into changing clothes with them, but so far have had no luck."

"That's because there is a ninety percent chance that Ryuzaki-sensei would ban them from all games and practice matches if they would give in," Inui said as he looked at Yanagi. "Those that would sneak in would have to be quite persistent indeed."

"Well, ore-sama sees nothing wrong with having some fan girls mixing with ore-sama's company," Atobe said with a shrug.

Oshitari lifted an eyebrow as he looked at Atobe. "I think that the girl that broke into your tennis locker is here."

"As long as she keeps the requisite fifty meter distance from ore-sama's presence, ore-sama has no problems with her," Atobe said with nonchalance.

"A girl broke into your tennis locker?" Sanada repeated as he looked at Atobe with some interest. "What did she get?"

Atobe shrugged. "According to her, she merely wished to put in a homemade bento into ore-sama's tennis locker."

"But she was so tempted by Atobe's clothes just hanging there, she couldn't help but to try them on," Oshitari said dryly. "Luckily, she's just one out ten that does that. The rest just try and feed him with homemade bentos or give him love letters."

"Ore-sama cannot help if those of the fairer sex are enthralled with his charms," Atobe said as he looked at his nails then looked at everyone. He smirked at Tezuka. "In fact, ore-sama is quite sure that just his presence can enthrall the females at Seigaku as well."

"I'm sure that a few of our female students can resist," Tezuka said dryly.

"Is that a challenge?" Atobe smirked as he looked at Tezuka. He espied a young female Seigaku server with long braided hair carefully holding a plate of cake and fruit. "Allow me to show you ore-sama's abilities, Tezuka."

As Atobe strode towards the girl, Tezuka's eyes widened slightly as he realized Atobe's intended target. "Atobe, I don't think-"

Inui adjusted his glasses. "Ii data."

Tezuka looked at Inui and snapped, "Inui! Get Oishi while I go stop him!"

As the two Seigaku members immediately left, Oshitari and Sanada looked at each other, puzzled. Yanagi merely whipped out his own data book and tried to move closer to the situation. "This seems interesting."

* * *

**Prince**

**Of**

**Tennis**

* * *

Atobe gave his most charming smile to the young girl. She was looking at him with huge eyes, no doubt because she was in awe with his presence. "So you are a server here?"

"Ha-hai," the girl stammered as she looked at him with big eyes.

"Ore-sama thanks you for your hard work," Atobe said smoothly as he gave his best charming smile to the girl.

"You're welcome, ah, Atobe-san," the girl said softly as she tried to smile back. Her face grew red as she lifted up the plate she was holding. "Ano- please excuse me- I must give this-"

Atobe smiled graciously as he took the plate from her hands. "And ore-sama accepts your offering to him. Thank you very much."

The girl's eyes grew bigger as she looked at her empty hands. "Ano!"

"This looks quite delicious," Atobe said as he admired the artfully decorated plate.

"Ah-ah- Atobe-san! You- you took my plate!" the girl stammered. "Can-can you please-"

Atobe glanced at her as her eyes seemed to take over half her face. "Of course ore-sama will eat it since you so nicely offered."

"Ano-Ano- I offered it? To you?" the girl gasped as she stared at him. She started to shake her head violently. "But-but-no-"

"And ore-sama thanks you for it!" He looked back at the plate and started to eat the cake. "And quite good!"

"Atobe! Don't!" Tezuka called out as he approached the two. He winced as Atobe ate the food on the plate.

"The cake! You- you ate the cake!" the girl cried out as she stared at him. Tears were starting to form in her large eyes. "You ate the cake!"

Lifting an eyebrow, Atobe swallowed before he answered, "It is quite good, little one." He looked over to see Tezuka with a resigned look on his face. "Really Tezuka, you should try some of this cake."

"Atobe," Tezuka sighed as he looked at him. "You shouldn't have done that."

Puzzled, Atobe lifted an eyebrow as he looked at the Seigaku captain. He looked at Sanada, Oshitari and Yanagi who merely shrugged. "Done what, Tezuka?"

"My- my cake! You- you ate my cake," the girl cried out as she stared at Atobe with tears running down her face.

"Oh, ore-sama knows that you are grateful for ore-sama to eat your food but you shouldn't cry tears of gratitude over it," Atobe said as he nodded regally.

"I don't think that's why she's crying, Atobe," Oshitari commented as he was more adept in reading people's facial expressions. "It looks like you just broke her heart."

Taking another bite of cake, Atobe merely shrugged. "Ore-sama has that way with those of the fairer sex."

"Tezuka! I'm here! Inui said that there was going to be trouble!" Oishi gasped as he came by Tezuka's side along with Inui. He looked at Tezuka. "What's wrong?"

"Atobe-san! You're eating my cake!" the girl repeated again, her voice hitching.

Alarmed, Oishi looked at the young girl then at Atobe then back at the young girl and his face paled. He immediately went over to her and tried to comfort her. "Oh no, it's all right. Don't cry about it, it's all right. We can get some more cake!"

"Sempai- that was the last piece!" she practically cried out.

Inui looked at Tezuka. "What do we do? There's an eighty percent chance that Atobe will not be unscathed if he stays."

"Do what you can to get Atobe out of here," Tezuka ordered as he grabbed Atobe's arm and started to pull him towards the tennis court exit. "Oishi- I'm depending on you. Oshitari, help me get him out of here."

Alarmed, Oshitari stared at Tezuka as he came by a confused Atobe's side. "Tezuka, what's going on?"

"Later, we have to get Atobe out of here," Tezuka said curtly as he grabbed the plate of food away from Atobe's hands. He looked at Sanada and Yanagi. "If you wish to save a decent rival, you two must run interference."

"If you need help," Sanada said as he started to pull Atobe's arm.

Annoyed, Atobe dug in his heels and grabbed his plate of food back. "This is quite enough! Ore-sama refuses to move until you tell ore-sama what is going on, Tezuka."

Inui winced. "Tezuka, it's too late."

"What's going on here?"

Everyone except the crying girl turned to look at the youngest Regular of the Seigaku tennis club, Ryoma Echizen. His golden brown eyes looked at his buchou and he was about to question him when his sharp ears heard an unfamiliar cry. Immediately, his eyes fell on the crying girl.

Casually, Echizen walked over to her and Oishi-sempai. He gave a look at the Seigaku assistant captain and the senior backed off. "Oi- stop crying. What's wrong?"

The girl immediately lifted her head and looked at Echizen, tears were still coming down her eyes, but she was making more of an effort to control them. Her voice hitched as she tried to explain, "Ryoma-kun- Atobe-san- ate- the cake- I saved!"

When her voice nearly wailed at the last word, Echizen nodded. "I get it. Stop crying."

As the girl nodded as she tried to stem her tears, a huge black aura gathered around Echizen as he looked at Atobe with a freezing death glare. "Oi, Monkey King- let's have a game."

"Now, now, this is supposed to be a friendly time," Oishi said as he tried to placate Echizen.

"And I just want a friendly game with him, Oishi-sempai," Echizen countered coolly.

"It won't work Oishi," Inui said as he looked at Oishi then at Tezuka. "Perhaps we can get him out of here before Atobe can get into more trouble-"

"Ore-sama refuses to go," Atobe called out. Lifting an eyebrow, he looked at the Seigaku ace. "So you wish to have a game with me, brat? Why? For eating your cake?"

"It has nothing to do with the cake," Echizen said curtly as he glared at Atobe. "You don't have to play me if you're chicken."

Amused, Atobe lifted an eyebrow. "Ore-sama run from a brat like you? You amuse ore-sama, Echizen, intending to punish ore-sama for a piece of cake."

"It's not about the cake, Monkey King," Echizen said as he coolly looked at Atobe. "But then, since you're the Monkey King, maybe food is all that you can think of. No wonder Hyotei lost in the practice matches with us."

"Echizen! That was rude!" Oishi scolded as he looked at his kohai.

"Echizen," Tezuka barked. The young Regular faced off with his buchou with a mulish look in his eye. "You're being unreasonable."

"All I want is a friendly game, buchou," Ryoma said. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

Inui scribbled in his notebook. "There was a ninety-one percent chance that he would say something to provoke Atobe. And a ninety-five percent chance that he would defy Tezuka in this case."

"But the question remains why he is trying to provoke Atobe," Sanada said as he looked at Inui.

"From observation, it seems that it is because the young girl has a relationship with Echizen," Yanagi said.

"My, this is better than one of my movies," Oshitari commented as he watched the scene with some amusement. "A young hero is trying to placate the tears of his chosen lady."

Crossing his arms as he heard the commentary around him, Atobe smirked at Echizen. "Is that it, brat? Such young love! You intend to pacify her by punishing me with a game, brat?"

"Mada mada dane- I have no idea of what you're babbling, Monkey King," Ryoma said as he looked at the Hyotei captain. "But then I don't speak chimpanzee. All I want is a game- unless you're afraid to lose with all theses other team captains around, Monkey King."

Feeling slightly irritated, Atobe lifted an eyebrow. "Ore-sama has neither anything to fear nor anything to prove amongst his peers. Ore-sama is peerless among the masses."

Inui looked at Tezuka. "If we just stay here, there is a very high probability that we will be seen soon, Tezuka."

"Atobe, just go play a game," Tezuka said as he looked at the Hyotei diva.

Atobe looked at Tezuka. "And why should ore-sama grace this brat with his presence?"

"Because it's better than the alternative," Tezuka said curtly. "You're being careless, Atobe."

"Too late, Tezuka," Inui said as he spotted someone coming. "Ah, sensei!"

"It's a party! Why aren't you mingling? Why is everyone gathered around here?" asked the coach of Seigaku, Ryuzaki Sumire. She smiled as she looked at everyone gathered by the exit then promptly lost it when her eyes rested on the sniffling girl.

A huge black aura that was even greater than Echizen's, enveloped the group. "And just what happened? Ryoma!"

"It wasn't me this time. Atobe ate the cake she was saving for me," he promptly answered.

"I see," said Coach Ryuzaki as she glanced at Ryoma. "I'll deal with you later."

Paling slightly, Echizen nodded curtly. "Ah- hai, sensei."

"Sakuno!" Coach Ryuzaki called out. Sakuno lifted her head and wiped her face. The coach's voice gentled. "Go with Oishi and wash your face. Atobe will apologize later."

"Ha-hai," Sakuno nodded and bowed before she left with Oishi.

Coach Ryuzaki turned to look at Atobe. "So you're the one that made her cry. Ryoma, don't you move from that spot. I'm not done with you yet."

"Usu," Echizen said as he pulled his cap down. "Stupid Monkey King."

Feigning nonchalance at the oppressive black aura emitting from the Seigaku coach, Atobe shrugged, "Ore-sama did and ore-sama apologizes for making her cry but ore-sama does not see the significance of that little one's tears."

If anything, the black aura grew even more oppressive. Coach Ryuzaki worked her jaw. "So you don't know the significance of that little one's tears?"

"Atobe, you're too relaxed," Sanada muttered as he gave a wary glance at the Seigaku coach. "You should have just left it at the apology."

Inui cleared his throat. "It must be noted that for all his self-promoted perfection, Atobe has the perfect survival instincts of a lemming."

Atobe was about to snap something at Inui when Tezuka stepped in. "Atobe, I think I should introduce you to the little one you made cry before you are dismembered."

Atobe lifted his eyebrow at Tezuka. "Is she important?"

If anything, the black aura grew darker and even more dangerous as Coach Ryuzaki's eyebrow twitched. "Is-she-important?"

"Quite," Tezuka said dryly. "Atobe, you just stole cake from Echizen's girlfriend, Ryuzaki Sakuno, the coach's granddaughter."


	4. What Atobe Smelled

**Author's Notes (1): Still takes place before Hyotei arch.**

**Author's Notes (2): No real hard Japanese words used. **

* * *

**Title: What Atobe Smelled**

* * *

It was absolutely official.

He hated it.

And he firmly believed that he was going out of his perfect mind.

There was absolutely no doubt in his mind about that.

Clearing his throat, the king of the two hundred man tennis team of Hyotei Junior High School and self-proclaimed epitome of male perfection, Atobe Keigo looked at the doctor again. "Could you please repeat what you said to ore-sama, Takeda-sensei?"

"Are you that angry with me, Keigo?" Takeda-sensei looked at the young teenager in concealed amusement. "You heard me. You have to stay here, in the hospital, for the next two days for observation."

Atobe frowned. "Why?"

"Because I'm also your doctor and I said so," answered Takeda-sensei.

"I could always fire you."

"You can't fire family, we always come back for reunions," Takeda yawned as he marked something on his chart. Then he smiled as he pulled something out from his pocket. "And if you do try, then there wouldn't be anyone to sneak you your strawberry pocky in a bribe to make you behave. So am I fired?"

Atobe glared at his mother's uncle's son then crossed his arms and refused to even look at the strawberry pocky. "There isn't enough pocky to induce me to stay in this hospital for one hour, let alone two nights, Takeda-sensei."

"This is enough pocky to ensure that you do," Takeda countered. As the boy stubbornly refused to look at him, he sighed. "Keigo, it won't be so bad, trust me. It's just for two nights of observation and then you can go home-"

"I want to go home now! And I don't understand why I can't go home and be observed there!" Atobe argued as he glared at Takeda. At his cousin's patient look, he felt his horror rise as his lower lip start to protrude with a will of its own. "I don't want to stay here, Hatori-nii, it smells like the Hyotei club room after it's been insect-bombed and disinfected!"

"It should smell like disinfectant," Takeda said mildly. "It's there to prevent germs from spreading around."

"The stench is an all out assault to my nose! And the air in here makes my eyes water."

"No one will ever accuse you of crying, Keigo. If they do, then all you have to do is look down on them with your pinched, but regal nose."

"The clothing here offends my sense of fashion."

"Don't worry! Didn't you know that the bare-assed look as been 'THE' look for hospitals for at least thirty years? You're in fashion here."

Atobe refused to be amused at his cousin's rejoinders. "And there are people here, people who will insist to assault my senses and patience."

"And I'm sure that with one sneering glare you can make them run out of your room in no time flat," Takeda said as he clicked his pen and put the chart back to where it hung.

"And what do I do if they forcibly try to take me from my hospital room again?"

Hatori Takeda sighed as Keigo finally came close to the matter that was bothering him. He looked at his young cousin and remembered the failed kidnapping attempt of the boy when he was almost four. The boy had come down with appendicitis and was just hours out of the operation room when the attempt happened. It was just pure luck that Keigo had awoken from his drug-induced sleep because he couldn't stand the smell of cigarettes. When the groggy-eyed Keigo saw the unfamiliar faces over his bed, the boy had simply started screaming his lungs out. The resulting noise caused his parents, grandparents, the hospital staff and security to rush into the room and stop the would-be kidnappers.

From what the family rumor mill said, the kidnappers were quite lucky to have made the attempt in the hospital. By the time hospital security had pulled off Keigo's father and grandfather off the kidnappers, it was the kidnappers who needed emergency operations.

"Keigo, nothing will happen to you here," Takeda said gently as he put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "You're only here for some observation- nothing more. And you know that you wouldn't even be here if you weren't violently ill in front of your grandmother like that."

"Oh, pardon me for throwing up like that," Atobe sneered sarcastically. "Should I have just tried to keep it in?"

"Don't take that tone with me, Keigo," Takeda said mildly. "I can still take you over my knee and give you a good spanking if I have to. You're staying."

"The servants-"

"Do not have the necessary medical training if anything happens to you," Takeda finished as he crossed his arms. "And we can't get an emergency home nurse for you at this time. The next rotation will not happen until the next shift which happens in five more hours. It's the same reason why we can't just put you in a private room just yet. Are there any other arguments?"

Atobe glared at his cousin then looked away. Takeda sighed as he looked at his young, stubborn and pouting cousin. "Keigo…"

"I don't want to talk to you anymore," Atobe said haughtily. He felt a sharp rap on his head. "Ittai! Is that any way to treat a sick patient?"

"It's my way of treating a bratty cousin," Takeda said mildly as Keigo glared then looked away again. He shook his head. "I was about to say that I'll rush these tests and see what it was that made you so violently ill- if it's just a stomach virus like you think it is, you can possibly go home tomorrow afternoon-" He held his hand up to stop Keigo from interrupting. "But only if you're supervised- is that clear?"

"Quite," Atobe said after a moment. "But I really don't think that the terms apply because I don't feel sick any more so what about-"

"Don't make me rethink those terms, you little stinker," Takeda warned. "That or two days."

Atobe pouted slightly as he crossed his arms. "Fine, I'll take it."

Takeda shook his head. "And what do you say to me?"

"Thank you, Hatori-nii," Atobe said brightly. "And I'm sorry for thinking that you're really the gene-spliced child of a three-eyed goat and a retarded gibbon."

"Brat," Takeda said affectionately as he flicked the forehead of Keigo. "Well, I have to go and finish my rounds- can I trust you to behave until I finish my rounds?"

"Maybe if I get the pocky," Atobe smirked as he held out his hand.

Takeda shook his head as he handed it over. "Don't eat it now or else it may extend your stay. You need something soft to not irritate your stomach."

Keigo looked at it then smirked, "Then I'll chew it really well before swallowing. When will you be coming back?"

"Brat," Takeda said as he shook his head. "I'll be back to keep you company as soon as I finish- Come in-"

A young girl with long braids entered as she looked at the young doctor with some trepidation. "Ano- Dr. Takeda? I'm sorry to bother you but Uncle Masahiko sent me to tell you that he wants you to come down for the staff meeting right now."

"I'll be right there, Sakuno-chan," Takeda said as he smiled at her. He turned to look at his young cousin. "Keigo, I have to go-"

"Fine, fine, just leave me here to go to one of your stupid meetings," Atobe sighed dramatically as he looked at his cousin. "Where I'll probably die of sheer boredom."

"Atobe Keigo, you really are a brat," Takeda scolded mildly as he flicked Atobe on the forehead again. "Stop it."

"Atobe-san!"

Puzzled at who was calling his name, Atobe looked over his cousin's shoulder and at the girl who was standing at the doorway, looking shocked. His eyes widened and the color of his cheeks faded. "Ryu-Ryuzaki-san! What a surprise to see you here!"

Takeda glanced at Keigo's pale face as the boy stared at the little girl warily, as if she were a bomb about to go off. A wicked thought appeared to him as he turned his attention on Sakuno. "Sakuno-chan, do you know my cousin, Keigo?"

Sakuno blushed fiercely as she shook her head. "Not really, Dr. Takeda. I only know him by his tennis reputation and- and that he made me cry because he took the cake that I was saving for Ryoma!"

"He made you cry?" Takeda lifted an eyebrow and looked at his cousin in shock. "You took her cake without asking?"

Atobe desperately tried to control his reddening face. "Ore-sama was unaware that she was saving it for someone. It was, ah-"

Sakuno was alarmed as she saw Dr.Takeda scold Atobe and was starting to panic at the rising voices. "Ano-Ano- it's all right now!"

"Is your sweet tooth so uncontrollable that you have to start taking cake away from little girls like a monkey?" Takeda demanded. "And did you have to take Sakuno's cake away? And you made her cry? That's just crazy! What are you, a lemming?"

"Ore-sama refuses to lower his dignity to answer any thing that questions about what species ore-sama is because ore-sama is in a class by himself! And this means that ore-sama is not a member of any part of the animal kingdom!" Atobe's brow lowered as he snapped, "Plus ore-sama can control his sweet tooth and can resist the urge to steal a little girl's cake-"

"Well, you obviously couldn't resist the urge this time, Keigo!" Takeda scowled fiercely. "I hope that as soon as her grandmother showed up you rolled over and pretended to play dead until she went away."

Atobe aimed a black look at his cousin. "Ore-sama is not a dog! What is this fascination and comparison of ore-sama and animals?"

"It's all the preening like a peacock that you do," Takeda shot back. "And I was thinking more like you playing dead like a possum. Anyway, didn't you know that the cake wasn't yours?"

"Hardly. Ore-sama did not know that she was not offering her cake to ore-sama," Atobe said imperiously as he glared his cousin, not at all pleased with his tone. "It was a reasonable mistake for ore-sama to make, as she was a server for refreshment time and she was holding cake."

"Oh, heavens," Takeda commented as he buried his face in his hand. "So you just took it."

At the same time, Sakuno was shocked out of her distress at their argument. She gave Atobe a frown as she heard his explanation for taking her cake. "Atobe-san, even though I was a server, did I ask you if you wanted it?"

"The conversation had indicated that you were offering it to ore-sama," Atobe sniffed at the girl regally and simply ignored the exasperated groan of his cousin.

Takeda was amused by the look of huge indignation on the little girl's face as she took a step closer to the bed and cried out, "It did not!"

"It most certainly did," Atobe sniffed then paused as he smelled something pleasing in the normally offensive atmosphere.

Sakuno frowned fiercely at him. "Then it only sounded like that because you were interrupting me- and I couldn't get a word in edgewise!"

Getting bored with his conversation and more interested in the foreign scent, Atobe lifted an eyebrow in an attempt to keep her quiet. "Ore-sama supposes that it is possible that you were struck by ore-sama's magnificence, ah?"

"I was not struck by your magnificence," Sakuno shot back hotly as her face started to flush with anger. "I was struck by your lack of manners!"

Atobe sat straighter in his bed at the accusation. "How dare you say that to ore-sama! Ore-sama has manners-"

"Yes, I must agree with that, Sakuno-chan. Keigo has manners," Takeda interrupted. "He just refuses to use them."

"Yes, that is correct. Ore-sama simple refuses to use them," Atobe said triumphantly then scowled at his cousin as soon as he realized what he just repeated. "Hatori-nii! How could you say that to ore-sama!"

"You forget that I know you, Keigo," Takeda smiled angelically at Keigo then frowned. "And what the hell is this 'ore-sama' crap? Since when did you start speaking like that? And why are you referring to yourself in third person?"

"Ore-sama has always spoken this way," Atobe said stiffly as he looked at his cousin as if he were an insect. As his cousin continued to look at him in disbelief, he reluctantly amended. "When ore-sama is in the presence of those that are not family, ore-sama speaks this way because it pleases ore-sama."

"Keigo, they must have dropped the mold on purpose when they made you," Takeda muttered as he shook his head. He looked at Sakuno and smiled. "I apologize for his rude behavior and his general silliness, Sakuno-chan."

"Hatori-nii," Atobe started to growl. "Ore-sama is not silly!"

Sakuno stared at Dr.Takeda as he called Atobe-san something that one would never call the proud, narcissistic and regal Atobe. Back and forth the doctor and Atobe sniped at the other; she was starting to feel like a spectator at one of Ryoma's matches.

"It's a fact that anyone that refers to themselves in the third person is silly. Almost as silly as a loon."

"Again with the animal references! And Ore-sama sees no basis of the fact referral of one's self in third person is silly!"

"That's because you're trying to defend your silliness!" Dr. Takeda said with a frown. When Atobe paused to think a rejoinder for that, he turned to look at Sakuno who was all wide eyed and shocked. "Sakuno, again I must apologize for Keigo's generally rude behavior and for arguing in front of you-"

Sakuno shook her head violently as she started waving her hands. "Ah- Oh, no! You shouldn't apologize for him Dr. Takeda- I should apologize to you for my rude manners! I did not mean for my argument to cause you two to argue and- I mean- ano- oh dear!"

"It's all right, Sakuno-chan- I know first-hand how a rude, annoying, cake-thieving person Keigo can be," Takeda said gently to the horribly embarrassed girl. He ignored Keigo as he gave a snort in displeasure. "So I'll apologize for the brat."

Sakuno's eyes widened and her jaw dropped for a second time as she stared at Dr. Takeda's calling the proud and arrogant captain of the Hyotei Tennis Club a 'brat'. Then she shook her head violently as she exclaimed, "Oh no, Dr. Takeda! You don't have to do that! Atobe-san already apologized for taking the cake!"

Shocked, Takeda stared at the girl then at his cousin who was not even looking at him, but he could see the fierce blushing on Keigo's cheeks. He looked back at Sakuno. "Keigo- apologized to you? Keigo? This Keigo, the one right over here?"

Atobe scowled at his cousin. "Ore-sama is quite capable of apologizing when ore-sama feels it is necessary. Is that so surprising?"

"Only if it means that Hell froze over and chain mail comes back in fashion," Takeda retorted. He looked at Sakuno. "So he really apologized?"

"Ah- Hai, Atobe-san apologized for taking the cake, Takeda-sensei," Sakuno nodded then she bit her lip and blushed deeply as she looked at Atobe. "And I want to apologize as well- I'm sorry that I made such a fuss over the cake. If I didn't, then you wouldn't have had trouble with Obaachan… and Dr.Takeda."

Atobe stared at the girl. Her grandmother, Coach Ryuzaki, had taken great pains to inform everyone who was not Seigaku and involved in the matter that if her granddaughter should find out about what happened, there wouldn't be a rock big enough for that person to hide from. "Ah? You know what Coach Ryuzaki did?"

"Hai, Obaachan told me that she scolded you," Sakuno smiled brightly as she didn't notice any of Atobe's dismay. "Obaachan said didn't have time to take out her baton from the car. So you were quite lucky that she only scolded you, Atobe-san."

'_Scold me? Coach Ryuzaki didn't just scold me! She nearly damn well killed me! And the woman didn't even need a baton- she just needed her tennis equipment and a few targets_' Atobe thought as he remembered the short but effective torture that the Seigaku coach put him through. He had a brief thought of telling her what really happened- then quickly squashed it, reminding himself that he was a perfection of man with keenly honed instincts… and he did not have the survival instincts of a lemming as Inui and his cousin implied.

Atobe plastered a smile for Ryuzaki, extremely wary of making her cry. It was sure suicide if he did. "You think that ore-sama was lucky, ah?"

Sakuno was about to answer that when the door swung open and a large, scowling man, taller than Kabaji, thicker than Kabaji and twice as scary came in. "Takeda! We have a meeting and did you see Sakuno? She might be lost again- Sakuno!"

Sakuno pouted slightly as she gave a small wave towards the big man. "I'm not lost! I made it here just fine, Uncle Masahiko!"

Atobe stared as the large man's scowling face disappeared and a huge sunny smile appeared on the man's face. It suddenly transformed his face completely, making him look like the world's cuddliest bear, especially as he scooped up Ryuzaki into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Ah?"

Atobe winced as Ryuzaki's arms started waving. In a muffled voice, she cried out, "Uncle Masahiko! You're crushing me!"

"Masa, I think you're crushing your niece," Takeda said lightly as his slapped his friend's back.

Immediately, the bear-of-a-man pulled away and gave Ryuzaki a sheepish grin. "Sorry, little one. I was just so worried that you might have gotten lost again."

Sakuno looked at him in askance. "Mou- I'm not that bad, Uncle Masahiko."

"The last time I sent you on an errand, you ended up in the basement and then got lost in the morgue," Masahiko said gently. "Obaasan would've skinned me alive and your other obaasans would've helped."

"No, she wouldn't." Sakuno giggled as she shook her head.

"Oh, yes she would," Masahiko said empathically. "They just wouldn't do that in front of you."

He gave Sakuno another quick squeeze before looking at his friend. "All done here? I've been promised that it'll be a quick meeting."

"Yeah, I'm done," Takeda nodded then he pointed at the backpack the man had on. "Going on a trip, Masa?"

"We were supposed to meet the rest of the family tonight before I got called in," Masahiko said as he scratched his head. He took off the backpack and handed it over to Sakuno. "Anyway, I brought the dinner you made so that you can eat it in the cafeteria while I have my quick meeting with the staff."

Sakuno's face fell. "By myself?"

Masahiko winced at her upset look. "I really can't take you into the meeting with me, sweetie."

"I can wait for you in your office," Sakuno offered hopefully.

"Our short meetings might run at least an hour or so, Sakuno," Masahiko said gently. "And you know that you're hungry right now- so why don't I take you down to the cafeteria?"

"Okay," Sakuno said dejectedly as her head hung low.

"Ah, how about she eat it in here with my young cousin Keigo and keep him company," Takeda asked as he gave a hard glare at Keigo when the boy was about to make a protest. "He's in need of company himself because he's waiting for me."

"Now that sounds like an idea," Masahiko said as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "What do you say, Sa-chan?"

Sakuno looked from her uncle to Dr.Takeda with a horrified expression in her eyes. "Oh- no! It's quite all right! I can eat by myself at the cafeteria!"

"But you really hate eating alone in the hospital cafeteria, Sa-chan," Masahiko said doubtfully.

Dr.Takeda looked shocked at Sakuno's vehement protest. He gave Keigo an annoyed look. "You really were that mean to her?"

"Ore-sama was rude not mean and ore-sama had apologized for that already," Atobe said as he crossed his arms. "And does not see the purpose of doing it again."

"Then don't be either," Takeda ordered. "Or do you really want to tangle with him if you make her cry again?"

Atobe gave his cousin a cool look. "Ore-sama will pass upon that pleasure."

"Good," Takeda nodded. He then looked at Sakuno-chan who was still whispering at her uncle. "It's all been decided. You get to stay here, Sakuno-chan."

"But are you sure that Atobe-san won't mind?" Sakuno blurted out as she looked at Atobe. He had such a sour look on his face.

Takeda waved that away. "He needs the company. You'll prevent him from being too irritated."

"Thanks, Hattori," Masahiko said with a smile. He looked at Sakuno. "No getting lost and you keep this boy company. Okay?"

"Ha-hai," Sakuno stammered as she twisted the backpack's straps. She was startled when it was taken from her. "Ano?"

"I'll just set you up at this table here," Masahiko said as he pulled a server near Atobe. He set Sakuno on the bed, near Atobe's side. "And you can sit here. Even though he's not Ryoma, make nice conversation and share, Sakuno."

Blushing, Sakuno nodded her head. "Ha-hai."

As Masahiko patted her head, Takeda smiled as he opened the pack. "So what have you here?"

"Ano- There's, um, lot's of rice, meats, vegetables, sandwiches, some gyoza and somen because Uncle Masahiko is so big. Those small bentos there are mine and the larger ones are for Uncle Masahiko," Sakuno stammered. She looked at Atobe fearfully. "And, ano, there's strawberry cake for dessert."

Affronted by the look, Atobe lifted an eyebrow at her, "Need ore-sama remind you that ore-sama is not the rabid dog that you are picturing ore-sama to be. Ore-sama can control his sweet tooth."

"He'd better," Masahiko said jovially as he gave a hard, smiling look at the boy. "Because if I find a piece of my strawberry cake missing, I'll get upset."

Takeda looked at Atobe. "He has a bigger sweet tooth than you. Well- we're off and we'll be back soon." He then popped his head in again. "Sakuno- if you want to share with Keigo- nothing spicy. We can't irritate his stomach. Ja!"

As soon as they were off, Sakuno looked at Atobe. "I really don't have to eat here if you don't want me to, Atobe-san."

"No, you may eat with ore-sama," Atobe sighed heavily. He took a deep breath and cocked his head again. There was that wonderful scent again but this time it was stronger. And he could identify it- it was the scent of lilacs. He looked at the girl. Could it be from her? "You may start eating if you wish."

Atobe fingered his hidden pocky as he watched the girl open her bentos. The aroma of the food started to make his mouth water. He turned his head so that he would not be tempted and be accused of being a monkey again.

"Ano, does Atobe-san want some?" Sakuno asked tentatively as she offered her bento of rice and meats. "It won't irritate your stomach? Or would you like to try some gyoza? Or would you like some of the strawberry cake?"

Atobe looked at the girl, irritated that his cousin set her to watch him and make sure that he wouldn't escape. "And why would you offer ore-sama your food? Are you obeying your uncle and being nice? If you are, then you are mistaken to think that ore-sama needs your pity-"

"There is no reason for me to pity you, Atobe-san," Sakuno said quietly. "And I certainly don't have to be nice simply because Uncle Masahiko says to be."

"Then why are you sharing your food?"

"Because Obaachan says that food always tastes better when it's shared," Sakuno said simply as she offered his a pair of chopsticks. "And I believe that too."

Atobe stared at her then graced her with a small smile. He gently took the chopsticks from her and placed his own pocky on the table. "Ore-sama supposes that it does."

* * *

**Prince**

**Of**

**Tennis**

* * *

Keigo looked over at the opening door. "It's about time that you came back, Hattori-nii."

"Sorry, I was caught up with a conversation," Takeda said as he came by Keigo's bed. "Did Sakuno leave?"

"Fifteen minutes ago," Atobe said as he shrugged. He looked at his cousin. "I did not need the company that you provided, Hattori-nii. I would not have escaped from here. Nor would I have done anything mischievous."

"It wasn't because of that that I wanted her to eat with you," Takeda chuckled. "It was because she really hates eating in the cafeteria by herself. Did she offer you some food?"

Atobe looked at his cousin and answered grudgingly. "She did and I feel fine after eating."

"That means you're probably getting better," Takeda said with a smile. "And now the private suite is all ready for you." He sniffed the air. "It still smells like food in here."

"Really?" Atobe shrugged. "All I can smell are lilacs."


	5. Excerpt: Atobe Ambushed

**Author's Notes (1): No real hard Japanese words used. Pluse I couldn't spell coack, so I used Sakai-sensei.**

**Author's Notes (2): As the title says, it's an excerpt because my sense of twisted humor was bothering me all day to write this blurb. Don't worry- it'll connect with the story. Somehow…**

* * *

Title: Excerpt: Atobe Ambushed

* * *

Atobe forced a plastered smile on his face as the group of fan girls started to shoving bouquets of hothouse roses in his face. "And these are for you, Atobe-sama!" 

"We hope you like them, Atobe-sama!" squealed one girl as she clasped hands with her other squealing compatriot. The two jumped up and down like a yo-yo on a string.

"We got the very best roses for you, Atobe-sama!" shrieked another as she clasped her face between her hands.

"Please accept them with our love!" screamed another girl as she thrust her bouquet at him.

Without casting his irritated glance at his group of smirking Hyotei Regulars as they walked out the club room, Atobe mentally cursed himself as the soft petals assaulted his face before he was able to take them. His nose itched at their cloyingly sweet scent. Of all times to be ambushed by his adoring fan club!

He heard a sharp clap as an amused voice called out, "Ladies, please, you're suffocating Atobe-sama in roses."

The roses were pulled thankfully pulled away. Breathing much easier now, Atobe lifted an eyebrow and gave a delicate sniff. How odd that the scent of roses did not appeal to him any more. As best he could, he graced them with an indifferent smile that sent the girls squealing again. "They smell quite lovely. Ah?"

From behind him, Atobe heard Shishido snicker as the fan girls melted like ice cubes before him, sighing, "Ahhh…"

"Shishido-san, please stop laughing," Otori whispered from behind him.

Atobe's eye twitched as Muhaki called out, "Yuushi, get the shovel out- Atobe's melted his fan club again!"

A striking girl with long black hair stepped up and smiled as she looked at him. Atobe vaguely recognized her from one of parties that his parents told him to attend. "They felt it was necessary that they show their support for you, Atobe-kun. You are, after all, going to be representing Hyotei in the Nationals."

"Ore-sama thanks them for it," Atobe said courteously with a regal nod of his head, sending the fan girls off into another meltdown. He gritted his teeth as Muhaki joined in Shishido's snickers. Without looking, he held them out. "Kabaji, take these and deal with them as usual."

"Usu," Kabaji said as he took the flowers and walked into the club room with them.

"Can we practice now?" Hiyoshi groused as he gripped his tennis racket and glared at the girls. "We do have a Nationals game to practice for."

Usually, whenever Hiyoshi acted that petulant, Atobe had never failed to reprimand the boy for his general surliness. However, this time, he merely lifted an eyebrow at the blushing sophomore. It was at this moment, the girl said with a clap of her hands, "Indeed, you do. Ladies, it is time for us to make our leave."

As the girls squealed and shrieked their words of lucky and adoration before they hastened away, the girl remained and looked at Atobe with some calculated amusement.

Atobe lifted a perfect eyebrow at her. "And why are you still here, ah?"

"Because I'm not like the rest of those girls," she answered with a smirk. She stepped closer to him. "And I have no desire to take one sniff of them and then have **my** precious flowers given to the Takeda Nursing Nome like the others."

"If that is your wish," Atobe said with a shrug, ignoring the girl. He glanced at his team as they stood against the club house door and cocked an eyebrow at them. "Shall we go to practice now?"

"You have no idea what I wish for," the girl said in dulcet as she took another step and leaned towards him. "But first things first, allow me to reintroduce myself to you, since you've obviously forgotten my name-"

Atobe lifted his eyebrow at her. "I don't forget important things-"

"Then you should remember it because it'll be very important for you," the girl answered smoothly. "It's Kyoko Watase of the Tsukimoto Investment Group."

Atobe sighed as he looked at the girl, bored. "And this should be important for ore-sama because?"

"I'm definitely going to be ore-sama's wife," the girl said as she stepped back.

Atobe let out a bark of laughter at the girl's attempt at audacity. "And here, ore-sama thought you were going to say something original. Ah, Kabaji?"

"Usu," Kabaji answered with a nod.

"This is just stupid," Hiyoshi grumbled as he looked at Atobe sourly. "Can we just go now?"

"This is so boring," Muhaki yawned as he looked at the girl sourly. "You could have at least tried to do something more original!"

"And has anyone ever told you they would marry you?" the girl snapped back. "Or is it just your mother that loves you?"

His face red, Muhaki was about to snap back when Oshitari sighed and shook his head. "Ya-re, ya-re, at least Madame Stalker has more flair than you."

Her face red, the girl swirled around and lifted her eyebrow at the Hyotei Regulars. "Who has more flair?"

"You'll have to get in line with all the other girls that have claimed Atobe," Shishido called out to her. "Right, Chotarou?"

"That's not a nice thing to say, Shishido-san," Otori scolded gently. He gave a pitying glance at the girl. "She has, after all, confessed her feelings to buchou."

"Confessed nothing," Shishido snorted as he stepped away from the club room. "She just said that she wants to marry him." He looked at Atobe and studied him. "Though for the life of me, I don't know why."

Atobe lifted an eyebrow at Shishido. "Because of ore-sama's perfection, to look upon ore-sama is to want ore-sama."

Shishido sniffed as he looked at Atobe. "I'm looking at you and I sure as hell don't want you."

"And that is something that ore-sama is eternally grateful for," Atobe said smoothly.

"Do not ignore me!" the girl shouted as she glared at Atobe.

"What's going on?" Jiroh yawned as he walked out of the club room, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Why are we out here and why aren't we practicing?"

"We're here because some girl has delusions that she's going to marry Atobe," Muhaki said as he looked at Jiroh.

Jiroh stopped wiping his eyes to look at Muhaki. "Another one?"

"Yeah," Muhaki nodded then he looked at Jiroh's excited face. "Oh, hell."

Oshitari looked at his doubles partner, amused. "There's no way that I'm lending you money today, Gakuto."

"Yay!" Jiroh lifted his arms up in triumph and started jumping around like a little kid. "This means that I won today's betting pool!" He pointed at Muhaki. "And you owe me my pocky!"

Atobe lifted an eyebrow at Muhaki. "Ah? You bet on pocky today? Why was ore-sama not informed of this?"

"It wasn't pocky that we bet on," Gakuto said as he glared at Atobe. "It was a week's worth of snacks." He glared at the furious looking girl. "You just couldn't keep your proposal until tomorrow, could you?"

"How dare you bet on me!" the girl shrieked. "I am Kyoko Watase of the Tsukimoto Investment Group! My father is-"

"Minoru Watase, the primary shareholders of that company," Atobe yawned as he looked at her, utterly bored. "Yes, ore-sama knows and simply does not care."

The girl stared at him. "What?"

"Nor does ore-sama care," Atobe said as he flicked back a lock of his hair. "All ore-sama cares about is winning the Nationals and playing tennis. So now if you would take your presence-"

"ATOBE-SAMA! ATOBE-SAMA! WHERE ARE YOU, ATOBE-SAMA! I LOVE YOU ATOBE-SAMA!"

"Who on earth is that?" demanded the girl as she glared at Atobe.

Atobe's shoulders slumped. As the rest of the regulars looked up around them, looking for where the booming voice was coming from.

"Now where could Madame Stalker be now," Oshitari mused as he cocked his head. "She still has to keep the requisite fifty feet…"

Searching the grounds, Shishido finally pointed. "There she is! She's right up in that tree!"

"ATOBE-SAMA! ATOBE-SAMA! WHERE ARE YOU, ATOBE-SAMA! I LOVE YOU ATOBE-SAMA! WHY AREN'T YOU PRACTICING YET? ARE YOU SICK ATOBE-SAMA?"

"She's hurting my ears," Hiyoshi growled as he stuck his fingers in his ears.

"I think I'm awake," Jiroh said as he looked at the girl in the tree. "How is she shouting so loud?"

"Aw, hell," Muhaki grimaced. "She's got a megaphone this time!"

"At least, she didn't break into the control room and play her love song for buchou like she did last week, sempai," Otori said brightly. "Right, Kabaji?"

"Usu," Kabaji answered with a nod.

"Who on earth is that girl?" the girl demanded.

"Someone who has more flair than you," Oshitari answered as he winced at the megaphone's squawk.

"ATOBE-SAMA! I HAVE A NEW SONG FOR YOU!"

"Oh no," Shishido groaned as he buried his face in his hands. He glared at Atobe. "Do something! She's your stalker!"

"_MY LOVE IS FOR YOU, ATOBE-SAMA- _

_HOW I LOVE, YOU ATOBE-SAMA! _

_YOU ARE THE SUN IN MY EYES- _

_THE SMILE IN MY LIPS-_

_ALL IS ONLY FOR YOU! _

_YOU HAVE MY HEART, ATOBE-SAMA-_

_HOW I LOVE ATOBE-SAMA –_

_THE NIGHTS ARE LONG WITHOUT YOU-_

_ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS YOU-_

_YOU ARE IN MY SOUL, ATOBE-SAMA-"_

Oshitari looked impressed as glanced at Atobe. "If you take your name out, she's trying to sing in iambic pentameter."

"Who care about that! Just stop her!" Shishido barked at Oshitari then glared. "Just stop her before we have to run laps!"

Atobe gave an irritated glare at Oshitari and Shishido then snapped his fingers. "Kabaji and Jiroh, go call Sakaki-sensei and tell him that we're handling her. Otori, Muhaki, go call campus security. Hiyoshi, Oshitari, the two of you try and get that megaphone away from her! The rest of you, try and coax her down from that tree!"

"And what are you going to do?" Shishido demanded with a scowl.

"_MY LOVE IS FOR YOU, ATOBE-SAMA- _

_HOW I LOVE, YOU ATOBE-SAMA! _

_YOU ARE THE SUN IN MY EYES- _

_THE SMILE IN MY LIPS-_

_ALL IS ONLY FOR YOU!"_

Atobe looked at him haughtily. "I'm going to get a set of ear plugs and practice with the non-Regulars until this is over."

"Fine," Shishido groused then looked at the other Regulars. "Let's go."

As the Regulars started to disperse, the girl stepped in front of Atobe. "You are not leaving-"

Atobe looked coldly at the girl. "You will gracefully step away from ore-sama now for ore-sama's patience has been quite used up."

With that, Atobe walked away.

The girl seethed as she looked at Atobe's retreating back then at Oshitari. "Just who does he think he is?"

"He's Atobe Keigo," Oshitari shrugged before he left the girl.


	6. What Atobe Felt

**Author's Notes (1): Takes place at some tournament- I was thinking something like the Nationals, just at the welcoming ceremonies.**

**Author's Notes (2): No real hard Japanese words used. **

**Author's Note (3): I had a hard time with this one. I don't know if I pulled off the sense of feeling, but I think that I did with his emotions. I'm not really sure. So please read and let me know.**

**

* * *

Title: What Atobe Felt**

* * *

"Pah, this is boring," Shishido snorted as he leaned against the trunk of a tree and watched the various tennis players mill about in the food court. "Where the hell is Atobe?"

"I'm sure that he'll be here soon," Otori said with a pleasant smile. "Maybe he's looking at the other teams to check out them out?"

Hiyoshi snorted. "Buchou is more likely taunting them." He stretched his arms. "This welcoming ceremony is so boring."

"But necessary for those from the farthest points of Japan," Oshitari drawled. "After all, how often do these people travel all the way into Tokyo? They can't all be rich like Atobe."

"Who is probably strolling along just to be fashionably late. Remember, his majesty must always make an entrance, it gives the hicks a better chance to be awed by his beautiful prowess," Gakuto yawned as he looked around the food court. Then he blinked as he caught sight of Kabaji on the other side of the food courts, nearly hidden by a copse of trees. "Hey, Yuushi, wasn't Kabaji with Atobe?"

Oshitari Yuushi, Hyotei's prodigy, looked over to where his doubles partner was staring. He looked over with lazy interest as he saw the sophomore look up at the trees. "He was- so why is he standing underneath that tree by himself? Ohtori, can you see if Atobe's there with him?"

Pausing in his conversation with Hiyoshi, Ohtori looked over towards Kabaji and his eyes widened considerably as his cheeks grew red. "Ano- Buchou's not- not with Kabaji!"

Shishido looked at Ohtori in puzzlement. "Why are you stuttering?"

At the same time, Gakuto's eyes narrowed as he looked at Ohtori. "And why are you blushing? What's going on with Kabaji?"

"Nothing, sempai! I am just hot right now! There's nothing going on!" Ohtori said with a wide smile as he scratched his head, trying to look innocent. "Nothing at all!"

Oshitari lifted his eyebrow then started to look towards where Kabaji was standing. "You said 'nothing' three times- that means that something is going on with Kabaji there."

"There's nothing going on there," Hiyoshi snorted derisively. "He's just standing there with a girl next to him."

At that announcement, all of the present Regulars of the Hyotei tennis club stared at Hiyoshi then at Ohtori. The Scud server smiled weakly as all his sempai-tachi's eyes were on him. "Heh, see? Nothing going on with Kabaji!"

"Kabaji has a girlfriend!" Gakuto yelped as he stared at the two juniors then tried to look over the heads of the people passing by. "Can you see her face? Is she cute?"

Ohtori frowned as he tried to protect his fellow classmate's privacy. "I can't really see her-"

"Yuushi! We have to go see her!" Gakuto said excitedly as he grabbed his doubles partner's jacket sleeve. "What kind of sempai would we be if we didn't inspect this girl?"

"There isn't any real need for us to go spying on Kabaji, sempai," Hiyoshi said as he looked at the Hyotei tennis acrobatic specialist. "He's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

"Hey! He might be bigger than you and me, but he's still a kohai," Gakuto said as he crossed his arms. "And we should check this out!"

"Are you that bored that you want to stalk Kabaji?" Shishido demanded with a frown. "Just leave him and his girl alone- you know how shy he can be."

"I just want to know if Atobe has already inspected the girl," Gakuto defended a he glared at Shishido. "Or what if the girl's just using Kabaji to get to Atobe- you know how tender hearted Kabaji is!"

"Kabaji's not you- he has more sense than to let some girl use him to get to Atobe," Shishido snorted in derision, but glanced a look towards Kabaji's way.

"And Kabaji's not one to let anyone just use him like that, sempai," Ohtori said in defense of his teammate but still looked worriedly over at where he was still standing with the girl. "Right, Hiyoshi?"

"The guy is a total marshmallow with girls sometimes, but he has a brain. He'll know if some one's using him," Hiyoshi agreed as he glanced towards' Kabaji's way. "But still-"

"Kabaji does have more sense, but he's still tender hearted," Oshitari said smoothly.

"Then it's settled! Let's go and see if she's worthy of Kabaji!" Gakuto said quickly as he practically ran ahead, pulling Ohtori and Hiyoshi with him. "Since you two are the same grade as he is, you two should look out for him."

"Can't you stop him?" Shishido demanded as he glared at Oshitari.

Shrugging at the comment, Oshitari gave Shishido a lazy look. "Not if I want to keep my sanity around him. All that I can do is to stop him from making a total fool of himself."

"You haven't been doing a very good job," Shishido snorted as he started following Oshitari.

"That's because it's more fun to see him try and squirm out of the trouble he gets himself in," Oshitari smirked.

"I really don't think that we should bother them, sempai," Hiyoshi complained, as they got closer towards Kabaji and the girl.

"We're not going to bother them- we're just going to see how she treats him!" Gakuto corrected as he pulled the two youngest members of the Hyotei tennis club behind a nearby tree. He narrowed his eyes. "She's short- can't be more than five feet. Hm- I didn't know Kabaji liked them short… and messy! She looks like she was rolling in the dirt!"

"Look at her hair! It's half her body length!" Ohtori observed as he studies the small girl standing next to Kabaji. His eyes narrowed as they caught sight a long, braided pigtail. "Why is only half her hair in braids?"

Oshitari lifted an eyebrow. "Braids?"

"And why is she favoring her right foot?" Hiyoshi demanded as he studied her lithe form as she leaned against Kabaji. His faced flushed into a bright red and his eyes widened as Kabaji's arm went to the small of the girl's back. "What- what were they doing?"

"Now that's an interesting question," Oshitari mused as he looked over Hiyoshi's shoulder. His eyes softened at how carefully he held her. "Ah? Our gentle giant looks quite protective of his lady."

"Was there any doubt that he would be?" Shishido snorted. "If it was Atobe, he'd probably expect her to protect his brilliant ass."

"As she shines it!" Gakuto added in laughingly.

"Do you have to be so crude, sempai?" Hiyoshi muttered as he looked sourly at the red-headed acrobatic specialist.

Otori frowned at his doubles partner as well. "Yes, that sounds badly especially since we're talking about a girl we don't even know."

"It's not as if it might not be true with Atobe," Shishido grumbled as he adjusted his cap to cover the red-tinge of his cheeks.

"And it wasn't that crude," Gakuto muttered as he glared at the two disapproving kohai.

"But it also wasn't very nice to talk about the girl," Oshitari said mildly. "If you dare, Atobe you can make fun of, but not his girlfriend." He sighed as he interpreted the look his tennis partner gave him. "Not unless you want Atobe to come after you, you know how he is."

"He'll say that since his ore-sama ass is perfect, so is she," Gakuto rolled his eyes at his tennis partner. "Fine- Atobe's girlfriend is off limits." He looked at Ohtori and Hiyoshi speculatively. "You guys get that? Talking smack about Atobe's girlfriend is off limits- in fact, let's make that all girlfriends are off-limits. Sempai's orders- make sure you guys spread that around."

"That's good to know," Ohtori smiled with approval.

"I'd like to see them dare talk smack about my girl," Hiyoshi snorted derisively.

Oshitari and Gakuto blinked as they looked at each other then at Hiyoshi. "Oi- does this mean that you have a girlfriend, Hiyoshi?"

"Of-of course not, Muhaki-sempai!" Hiyoshi stuttered as his face grew a few shades of red in less than a minute.

Stroking his chin, Gakuto narrowed his eyes as he looked at Hiyoshi's red face. "Hmm, some how, Hiyoshi… that sentence just feels… wrong. You wouldn't be hiding something like that from your sempai, would you?"

Hiyoshi sounded strangled as Gakuto thrust his face into his. "Of course not!"

"Ah! What's going on there?" Ohtori called out as he pointed towards Kabaji and the girl. "That bag just fell out of that tree!"

Oshitari adjusted his glasses to get a better look. "Ah? What the- was that Atobe who just came out from that tree?"

"Atobe was up in the tree?" Gakuto yelped, forgetting all about his needling Hiyoshi and his supposed girlfriend. "What was he doing up a tree?"

Shishido stared as Atobe did something so unusual, his jaw dropped. "Forget that- what's he doing giving Kabaji's girl a piggy back ride?"

**

* * *

**

Prince

**of**

**Tennis**

* * *

Sakuno felt her face grow red as they passed by a bunch of people. She brought her face closer to his ear. "Ano, Atobe-san, I think that I can walk."

"Ore-sama supposes you can, but it would not be advisable," Atobe answered as he continued walking. "If your ankle is hurt even more because Ore-sama wouldn't give you a ride then Ore-sama would not forgive himself. Ah, Kabaji?"

"Usu," Kabaji answered as he calmly walked along side Atobe and the girl while carrying the girl's backpack. Though he didn't show it, he wondered why Atobe only ordered him to carry the backpack and not the girl.

"But you really shouldn't be responsible if you don't give me a ride on your back, Atobe-san," Sakuno said as her face blushed. "I mean, you've done enough saving me from those bullies."

"Just think it as ore-sama finishing out his knightly duties in saving the damsel in distress," Atobe commented as he continued walking. He glanced at the way her hair was loosely swaying. "Or rather, the little princess in distress. Ah, Kabaji?"

"Usu," Kabaji answered with a nod, though he privately thought that Atobe was being unlike his usual cynical self with this girl.

Sakuno bit her lip as she looked at the back of Atobe's head then sighed. She got that part about being a damsel in distress, but why was it Atobe who was giving her a ride and not Kabaji? It was all very confusing. "Okay then. Thank you or the ride, Atobe-san."

"You're welcome, Sakuno-chan," Atobe said as he continued walking. So why the hell was he carrying her on his back and not letting Kabaji carry her? Not that she was heavy or that the scent of freesia that was caressing his nostrils was bothering him, it was just that he never acted this way before. So what was up with this change? He wasn't sure that he liked being a pack mule, but somehow, having her so close to him, felt right and the thought of Kabaji carrying just felt wrong.

Silence reigned as the three walked on the path that lead to where the Seigaku team was. Normally, Atobe would have an on going monologue with Kabaji, but with Sakuno there… it felt weird. Not an uncomfortable weird, but a different weird.

After a few more steps, Atobe's sense of social etiquette, which was strictly enforced by the most important women in his life, namely his mother and grandmother, he cleared his throat. "So, what happened to you? Why were those boys from bothering you?"

"Ano- I'm not sure," Sakuno said slowly as she shook her head. "I was just walking by and then they just started. I don't know what I-"

"Sakuno! What happened to you?" called out a voice. They all looked up to see Ryuzaki-sensei looking alarmed as soon as she caught sight of her granddaughter.

"And why are you on Atobe's back?" Momo demanded as he looked at Atobe furiously. "Did he hurt you?"

Atobe looked at Momoshiro derisively. "If ore-sama hurt her, then why would ore-sama be giving her a ride on his back?"

"Who know why you do things the way you do, you stupid monkey king," Ryoma commented as he came out. "Just put her down."

"Ryoma-kun! That was rude!" Sakuno cried out as she frowned at her boyfriend.

"And what if ore-sama refuses?" Atobe challenged with a smirk. "Think you can do anything about it, brat?"

Ryoma smacked his racket in his hand. "Think that I can't, monkey king? Put her down now."

"Stop this nonsense, the two of you!" Ryuzaki-sensei ordered as she stood between the two and grabbed an ear from them both. "I will not have this posturing while my granddaughter is hurt, is that clear?"

"Ha-Hai, sensei," Atobe winced as he tried to ease the pull by getting closer to the woman's hand. "Ore-sama will put her down gently if you'll just let go of ore-sama's ear."

"Ittai," Ryoma hissed as he stood on his toes trying to ease the pull she had on his ear.

"Fine," Ryuzaki-sensei said as she let go of the ears. "Oishi, medical kit!"

Wincing at the sting of pain going through his ear, Atobe looked at Kabaji. "Ore-sama should've made you carry her."

Kabaji looked at Atobe and clearly spoke two syllables. "Uh-uh."

Atobe blinked. "Did you just say 'uh-uh' to ore-sama?"

"Usu."

Atobe scowled at Kabaji. "Fine, but ore-sama will remember this. Ah, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Atobe- put my granddaughter down now," Ryuzaki-sensei commanded as she pointed to a seat at a picnic table.

"Ah, coming, sensei," Atobe said as he walked over to the table and allowed the girl to slide off his back.

Ryoma fought the urge to rub his ear as he gave the monkey king a very black look. Instead he looked at his girlfriend and frowned when he got a good look at the state she was in. Her dress was dirty, her arms had some bruises and there were some scratches on her face and knees. It looked like she was in some fight. He sat next to her as Oishi and her grandmother started to treat her. "What happened?"

Sakuno scratched her head as she smiled at Ryoma. "I really don't know. Ittai!"

"Sorry about that," Oishi said as he continued to wipe at her wounds.

"Atobe, what happened?" Tezuka asked as he looked at the Hyotei captain. 'How did she get hurt this way?"

"But more importantly," Fuji interrupted as he came toward Tezuka and Atobe. He nodded his head. "Why is your team hiding in the bushes like that?"

Atobe stiffened and slowly turned around to find his team attempting to blend in with the trees and bushes. Annoyance started to fill him as his eyebrow twitched. "If you insist upon spying on ore-sama, you should at least try to do your best of it. Even Madame Stalker has more subtlety than all of you. And ore-sama is willing to wager that she would be willing to teach you if you ask her nicely."

Shishido frowned. "Why would we want to stalk you? You just happened to show up."

"Ah? Ore-sama knows he isn't seeing things since you all are obviously here," Atobe sniffed as he looked at Shishido. "Stalking ore-sama."

"We weren't following you, you self-important narcissist," Gakuto glared as he crossed his arms. "We were following Kabaji."

"You do know that 'self-important' and 'narcissist' are synonyms, don't you Gakuto?" Atobe said mildly. "And why were you following Kabaji?"

"Because Gakuto-sempai thought that Kabaji was with his girlfriend," Hiyoshi said with a smirk. "And he wanted to check her out."

Atobe looked down his nose at Gakuto as he glared at Hiyoshi. "Are you that bored that you want to stalk Kabaji?"

Shishido stared at Atobe while Ohtori chuckled. "That was what Shishido-san said as soon as Gakuto-sempai said that."

"Wonderful, ore-sama is now channeling his bald, prune-faced teammate," Atobe said scathingly.

Shishido scowled at the diva. "I'm not bald-"

"Just prune-faced then," Atobe shot back.

"Hiyoshi is prune-faced, I just scowl a lot."

"Hey! I'm not prune-faced!" Hiyoshi scowled. "I'm just a serious person."

"That just means that you're just stone-faced," Atobe said with a flick of his wrist.

"It could be worse, Atobe," Oshitari drawled lazily. "You could have been channeling Gakuto."

"Yuushi!" Gakuto shouted as he glared at his doubles partner.

"Excuse me, I really hate to stop all of this love going on," Fuji interrupted. "But we have to know something."

"What happened to her, Atobe?" Tezuka demanded as he looked at the other boy.

Atobe shrugged. "Ore-sama has no clue on what happened. Ore-sama was with Kabaji and minding his own business when ore-sama happened to catch sight of three boys surrounding Sakuno-chan and bullying her."

"Is that what happened, Sakuno?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked as she looked at her granddaughter.

Ryoma scowled. "Since when do you call her Sakuno-chan?"

"Since we shared a hospital bed together," Atobe taunted.

Ryoma looked at Atobe dangerously. "Want to go back in it?"

"Atobe-san! What are you talking about?" Sakuno demanded as she stared at him, confused. "We never shared a hospital bed! It was just supper in your room until Uncle Masahiro was done with his meeting!"

"But it was on top of my rolling table and therefore on top of my hospital bed," Atobe said as he flicked his wrist. "So therefore, we shared a hospital bed. Ah, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Sakuno looked at him curiously. "Is it fun to rewrite you own history or do you just have a knack for it?"

Atobe stared at the girl as his teammates snickered. "Ah, it's a gift from the gods. Ah, Kabaji?"

Ryoma snorted before Kabaji could answer. "Yeah, namely Son Goku."

"Which is more than what the gods didn't give you, brat," Atobe continued smoothly.

"Enough of this sniping, you two." Ryuzaki-sensei's eyebrow twitched. "Or do you want me to pinch your ears again?"

The two combatants glared at each other before they said, "No, ma'am."

Gakuto tugged the sleeve of his friend. "Yuushi, is it just me or is Atobe trying to pick a fight with the brat?"

"Ah, just watch the nice little play, Gakuto," Oshitari advised as he continued to watch Atobe while listening to the girl. The Hyotei captain did not look pleased at all. And the source of his displeasure seemed to be focused on the Seigaku freshmen in front of him, more specifically, the Seigaku freshman ace.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno said softly as she took his hand. "Atobe-san came to my rescue." She looked at her grandmother. "I was walking by, lost again, when I passed by those guys. They stopped me because they said that they were from Nagoya and that they were lost, too."

"And then what happened?" Fuji frowned.

"I said welcome to Tokyo, and that I wish I could help them, but that I was lost too." Sakuno shrugged helplessly. "Then one of them said that he was hungry and he tried to take my bag. He said that since I was a resident of Tokyo, I had a responsibility to make him feel welcome so I had to feed him. I was so surprised I asked, 'Since when?' And that's when the guy was trying to take my bag from me."

"Those freaking bastards," Ryoma growled lowly as he gripped her hand. "Is that when they started hurting you?"

"You're hurting my hand, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno winced. When he let go immediately, she gave him a weak smile. "Well, it was more of the landing that hurt me more than they did."

Ryoma stared at her. "More of the landing?"

Ignoring the freshman, Tezuka lifted his eyebrow. "You didn't let go of the bag, did you?"

"Ano, actually, the bag didn't go of me," Sakuno laughed embarrassingly as she scratched her head. "So when he flung it around, I kind of went with it."

Ryoma stared at his girlfriend. "You went with the bag?" His eyebrow started to twitch. "You went with the bag?" He could just imagine it. "Where exactly did the bag go?"

Sakuno looked down at her hands as she made her two index fingers start to meet. "The bag sort of went up into the tree."

Fuji stared at Sakuno. "The bag went up into the tree?" Sakuno nodded. "Did you go up into the tree as well?"

"Of course not," Sakuno said cheerfully as she could. "I just sort of went into the tree." At her sempai-tachi, grandmother's and Ryoma's blank stares, she blushed. "Ano, let's just say that I think that I now fully understand what it's like to be a Frisbee."

Her grandmother paled then exploded. "You didn't have to find out like that!"

"It's not like I wanted to find out that way," Sakuno protested. "It-it just sort of happened that way. Anyway, it wasn't so bad. The tree caught me before I got too far. And anyway, that's when Atobe-san came with Kabaji-san and scared the guys away."

Sumire Ryuzaki could feel a headache coming on. "The tree caught you before you got too far. Oishi?"

Oishi looked up from wrapping Sakuno's ankle. "Ah, Hai, sensei?"

"Pass over the pain killers," Ryuzaki-sensei said as she put out her hand. She glared at her granddaughter as she took out four tablets. "Kawamura, water please."

"Ah, Hai sensei," Kawamura said as he took out a cup of water and gave it to her.

Sakuno frowned. "Four tablets, Obaachan? Isn't that a bit much?"

"Four isn't enough," her grandmother countered. "There's a reason for each one: one because of you; one because of the tree catching you; one because of my nerves, and one because I know something else will happen because the day hasn't ended yet."

"Oh," Sakuno said meekly.

Oishi stood up from Sakuno's feet and wiped his forehead. "There! You're all patched up now, Ryuzaki-chan." He waggled a finger at her. "Now try not to get something else to happen today, okay? I don't think sensei or Echizen can stand it if you do."

Sakuno pouted. "It's not like I ask these tings to happen to me."

Atobe cleared his throat. "Ore-sama is quite sure that nothing else will happen to Sakuno-chan, sensei."

"You really don't know my granddaughter," Ryuzaki-sensei said as she looked at Atobe. "But thank you from stopping those bullies from hurt her too much." She looked at her granddaughter. "When the Nationals are over, you're grounded for two days."

"Hai, Obaachan," Sakuno sighed as she looked at her hands.

"As for you boys," Ryuzaki-sensei started as she looked at her team. "Don't go picking fights with the guys from Nagoya, is that clear?" She looked at Echizen. "Clear?"

"I don't pick fights, sensei," Ryoma frowned as he lowered his cap. "I just happen to come across them." He looked at Atobe. "Especially when the baka do things I don't like."

"Oh, are you talking about ore-sama, brat?" Atobe asked as he pointed to himself and his eyes were wide with mock surprise. "Now, what could ore-sama have possibly done to you that you wouldn't like, brat?"

"You exist," Ryoma said as his eyes narrowed.

Well aware that Echizen had yet to forgive Atobe for making Sakuno cry from before, Tezuka glared at his freshman. "Echizen-"

"Ore-sama's existence is a boon to the world, brat," Atobe said haughtily as he looked down his nose at Echizen.

"You're more like an annoying baboon for the world," Ryoma shot back.

"Tch, the brat's pretty good," Shishido smirked as he watched Atobe and Echizen exchange verbal volleys.

"But why is Atobe even trying to pick on him?" Ohtori wondered as he looked at his captain and the freshman.

"Probably because the brat's got an ego as big as Buchou's," Hiyoshi shrugged. "Or maybe because Atobe's been eying Echizen's girl the whole time." His face turned red as the team stared at him. "I'm just saying. Forget it."

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said loudly as she frowned at him. "Be nice to Atobe-san, please? He did stop those bullies from Nagoya."

"Yes, you should be nice to ore-sama, brat," Atobe taunted. "Ore-sama saved your girlfriend when you were no where to be found. Right, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

As the little brat gave him a black look, Atobe's smirk grew larger. "Since ore-sama played the knight errant to your little princess in distress, perhaps ore-sama should be rewarded, ah, Kabaji?"

"Usu," Kabaji answered with a nod. Though he agreed, he stayed a couple of feet behind Atobe. The look from Echizen's eyes was hot enough to melt glass.

"Come closer so that I can award you, monkey king," Ryoma invited with a smirk.

Atobe flicked his hair. "Ore-sama doesn't want an award from you, brat. Ore-sama wants an award from the little princess."

"Oh, okay," Sakuno said nervously as she looked from Atobe and Ryoma. She lifted a hand towards Kabaji. "Can I have my backpack please?"

Being no fool, Kabaji gave the two a wide berth as he handed the backpack over. Curious, Ryoma and Atobe looked at the girl as she rummaged through the bag. "Aha! Here it is!"

Sakuno smiled brightly as she pulled out a box of strawberry pocky. "Here's your reward, Atobe-san! Some strawberry pocky!" She hesitated as Atobe gave her a strange look. "Ano, would you prefer another flavor? I think that I have chocolate and green tea pocky here somewhere."

"No, no, strawberry is fine," Atobe said. He could hear the muffled laughter from his team and Seigaku behind him. His traditional smirk was firmly in place when he shot it to the brat and then changed it to a genuine one when he looked at Sakuno-chan as he took the pocky from her. "Ore-sama will accept this reward from you and cherish it, little princess."

"Oh no, you don't have to cherish it," Sakuno said as she waved her hands in protest. "You just have to eat it, Atobe-san." She gave him a quick smile then turned to her boyfriend and smiled brightly at him as she gave him her bag. "I made some lunch for you, Ryoma-kun. And it seems quite safe even though the bag was thrown around. I made you some grilled mackerel, some salad, flavored onigiri, sliced daikon, assorted tempura, some somen with different flavorings and chawanmushi."

"That sounds good," Ryoma said as he shot a smirk at Atobe. He gave the bag back to Sakuno then lifted her up in his arms with a squeak coming from her. "Ryoma-kun!" Echizen looked at his girlfriend's grandmother. "We're going to eat by that tree over there, sensei. It's too crowded here." As he started walking, he sniffed her hair. "Oi, did you use that flower shampoo set I gave you?"

Sakuno blushed as she bowed her head. "I used the freesia shampoo today."

"Go Ochibi!" Kikumaru shouted with his fist in the air.

"Fine, just keep in sight," Ryuzaki-sensei said as she waved her hand. "And make sure that she doesn't get into any trouble while you have lunch."

"Young love, love young," Momo called out to Echizen's back. He grinned as the young Ryuzaki buried her face into his neck.

"Aren't they a bit too young for this?" Oishi worried as he looked at the retreating Echizen and Ryuzaki. "He won't drop her, will he?"

"They'll be fine," Ryuzaki-sensei said with a wave of her hand. "I'm going to the administration desk for a second- make sure that lunch is set up, Oishi."

Inui adjusted his glasses. "It seems that Echizen is only going 10.8 meters away, Oishi. His habits say that he dislikes sharing his food and is uncomfortable with direct sunlight while he eats lunch."

"Lunch sounds like a good idea," Fuji said as he looked at Tezuka. "Shall we start to eat now?"

"Aa," Tezuka nodded. He looked at Atobe. "You and your team are welcome to join us if you wish or you may go, Atobe."

"And that's the end of the show," Oshitari muttered as he looked at Atobe's annoyed face. Perhaps there was something to what Hiyoshi had noticed. His friend really did not like being ignored by the little girl and dismissed by Tezuka. "Shall we have our own lunch Atobe?"

Atobe looked at Tezuka. "Ore-sama supposes-"

"HOW DARE YOU RIDE ATOBE-SAMA'S BACK!" screeched a voice. "Just who do you think you are?"

**

* * *

**

Prince

**of**

**Tennis**

* * *

At the sound of the screaming, Atobe turned to see three girls surrounding Sakuno-chan as she sat alone under the tree. Sakuno looked up at the girls with wide eyes and confusion.

"You have no right to demand a ride from the great Atobe-sama!" screeched a girl with pink hair.

Sakuno looked at her with wide eyes. "Ano but I didn't-"

"Atobe-sama's club rules dictate that you can't be within four feet of Atobe-sama's personal space!" scolded a girl with a page boy cut.

Sakuno looked at her with wide eyes. "Ano but I wasn't-"

"You gave him some plebian treat as if he were your personal servant!" said another girl with long black hair. "That is not to be allowed."

Sakuno looked at her with wide eyes, tears starting to form. "Ano but I wasn't- I didn't-"

Atobe's eye started twitching as he started to march over to where Sakuno was. A second later, Kabaji followed him, along with the rest of the team and Seigaku.

"And another show is just beginning," Oshitari drawled as he lifted an amused eyebrow at the enraged Atobe.

"What do you think you four are doing?" Atobe demanded in a furious tone as he glared at the girls. "Who are you people? Get away from her now!"

"Oh, Atobe-sama!" gushed three of the girls as soon as they saw him. "You're here!"

"And there they go melting in his presence again," Gakuto snickered.

"How come you never do that to your fan club, Tezuka?" Fuji asked as he looked at his friend. Tezuka merely ignored him.

"Are you going to obey ore-sama or not? Get away from her!" Atobe demanded. When they moved, he looked at the Atobe-fan club pins they wore. "Name and rank, now!"

Kikumaru covered his mouth. "They have a name and rank?" He looked at Tezuka. "Why isn't your fan club named and ranked, Tezuka?"

"I am Mariko Yamaguchi, second-year, number 96, white lily division."

"I am Sayko Nobutsu, first-year, number 17, pink peony division."

"I am Rin Hamada, third-year, number 8, black rose division."

"Since when is there a black rose division?" Ohtori asked Shishido. "I thought there were only the white, gold and red?"

"Who knows?" Shishido shrugged. "Just enjoy the show, Chou."

"I think they made the black after Madam Stalker appeared. The division was made for enforcing the club rules," yawned a voice. Everyone turned to see the sleeping genius Akutagawa Jirou next to them.

Gakuto frowned. "When the hell did you get here?"

"I was sleeping by that tree over there since I couldn't find you guys," Jirou yawned. "I woke up when I heard those girls screaming and I knew that Atobe had to be around here somewhere. Anyway, the black was made when the grades all got together and decided that there must be a black to keep everyone in line."

"Ah, ii data," Inui said as he scribbled it down. "This is akin to what has been going on in Tezuka's fan club."

Gakuto did a double take at the Seigaku data player. "When the hell did you get here?"

"Hush, Gakuto," Oshitari scolded. "The star is on stage."

"Why are you bothering Sakuno-chan?" Atobe demanded as he glared at the girls.

"She doesn't know what the rules are, Atobe-sama!" cried out Yamaguchi as she waved the Atobe Fan Club Manual.

"Atobe-sama, how could you call that-that girl by her first name?" demanded Nobutsu.

"We saw how she forced herself on your back, Atobe-sama!" said Harada as she glared at the small girl with pigtails. "She invaded your personal space!"

Atobe closed his eyes. This was utterly ridiculous. Why on earth did his fan club have to be so fanatical? "She did not invade ore-sama's personal space."

"Indeed she did not," said the girl with the long black hair as she crossed her arms and glared at Atobe. "Atobe-sama invaded hers and that is not to be allowed! I will not permit these actions from you, husband!"

"Husband? When did Atobe get married?" yelped Oishi. "Isn't he a bit too young to be married?"

Shishido snorted. "Chill. She's not his wife- she's just another girl that likes to think she is."

"How come you don't have people declaring that they're your wife, Tezuka?" Fuji asked innocently. "Seems that your fan club is falling behind Atobe's."

"She looks familiar," Oshitari mused as he looked at her. "Did we see her recently?"

Gakuto narrowed his eyes. "She's the one that made me pay for a week's worth of pocky for Jirou. Her name's-her name's-"

"Ah? Who are you to call yourself ore-sama's wife?" Atobe demanded as he looked down his nose at her.

The girl fumed. "How dare you not remember me!"

"Ore-sama dares many things," Atobe said with a flick of his wrist. "And ore-sama forgets insignificant details."

"I am not an insignificant detail," the girl fumed as she glared at him. "I am Kyoko Watase and I am going to be your wife!"

"Oh, yeah, that's who she is!" Gakuto crowed with a nod. "Kyoko Watase! Her dad's some big shot of some conglomerate."

"She is so lame," Hiyoshi snorted. "He really doesn't remember her."

"Oh, is that who you are?" Atobe said as he lifted his eyebrow. "As ore-sama said, ore-sama forgets insignificant details."

Kyoko stomped her foot. "I am not an insignificant detail! I will be your wife and I demand that you give back that- that plebian food to that hussy!"

"Ah, what plebian food?" Jirou asked confused.

"She's talking about the pocky that Ryuzaki-chan gave to Atobe," Ohtori said.

Jirou blinked his eyes. "What flavor?"

"Strawberry," Inui said as he was writing down the exchange between Atobe and the girl claiming to be his wife.

Jirou looked at the data tennis player. "Strawberry?" The guy nodded. "Oi! Atobe! If you don't want that pocky, can I have it?"

Atobe twitched his eyebrow. "Ore-sama is not going to give up ore-sama's pocky. It was a reward for rescuing the little princess!"

"How dare you call that hussy a princess!" Kyoko screeched.

Atobe's eyes narrowed at the girl. "You would do well to not use that word if you do not wish to anger ore-sama."

Kyoko placed her hands on her hips. "I can call that a girl a hussy because she is one!" She pointed at the girl Atobe-sama had on his back. "And I will not have you be treated like a servant by that shameless floozy!"

"Ryuzaki-chan is neither a floozy nor a hussy," Tezuka said in a loud voice as he glared at the idiot girl who was declaring herself to be Atobe's wife. "She had more admirable qualities than you who happen to be screaming like a fish monger's wife!"

"Whoa, Tezuka-san is scary when he's furious," Ohtori whispered.

"Nah, he's not furious, he's just mad," Kikumaru corrected. He pointed at Fuji who had his eyes wide open and a grin plastered on his face. "Fuji's the one that's furious. Atobe's wife had better stop calling Ryuzaki-chan names before she really gets hurt when Ochibi-"

"Who the hell are you to call her a hussy?" demanded a loud voice. Everyone turned to see Echizen carrying two cans of Ponta in his hands and steaming coming from his ears.

"Whoops, too late," Kikumaru groaned. "At least he doesn't have his tennis racket."

"And who are you little boy?" Kyoko demanded.

"I'm Echizen Ryoma and I'm her boyfriend," Ryoma glared as a deadly aura enveloped him. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Kyoko Watase and I'm his future wife," Kyoko declared haughtily.

"You are not ore-sama's wife," Atobe said mildly as he sniffed at her.

"I am so going to be your wife!"

"I don't care if you're going to be the queen of Japan in a pink elephant costume!" Ryoma said as he glared at the two. "Just get away from us and take the monkey king with you, you shrew! We want to have our lunch in peace!"

"Who are you calling 'shrew', you brat?" Kyoko glared.

"I'd call you something else that rhymes with 'itch', but there is a real lady and sempai-tachi present," Ryoma snapped back. "And let me tell you, that lady isn't in front of me!"

"Whoa, the brat's good," Shishido said in admiration. "Ah, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Ohtori's eyes were round at the implication while Oishi sputtered, "Echizen! You shouldn't use such language!"

"I didn't use any language, Oishi-sempai," Echizen called out as he glowered at the girl. "I just made a word rhyme!"

"You little brat," Kyoko sputtered.

"If that's all you can call me, you really need to work on your vocabulary," Ryoma sneered.

"Ryoma-kun," Sakuno said as she looked up at him. She reached her hands up. "Sit down, please. You shouldn't get worked up before you eat." When he stayed up, she tugged on his hand. "She just thought I was being mean to Atobe-san when I got the piggy back ride from him."

"You can never be mean, even to the monkey king," Ryoma said then he glared at the people around his girl. Then he locked eyes with Atobe. "Go away with your barrel, monkey king; you're making too much trouble."

"Ore-sama resents that accusation," Atobe said as he crossed his arms.

"Then who's flunkies is it that's here and picking on Sakuno?" Ryoma shot back.

"Mark one up another one for the brat," Gakuto snickered. He looked at the Seigaku brat with some reluctant admiration. "The brat's good."

"Fine, ore-sama will leave," Atobe said after a second. He looked at Sakuno and gave her a slight bow. "Your knight errant sincerely apologizes for the unseemly display, little princess. It will not happen again."

Sakuno smiled timidly at him. "Ano- thank you-"

"Just leave, monkey king," Ryoma said as he stepped in front of Sakuno and blocked Atobe's view of her. "Now."

With a last annoyed look at the brat, Atobe looked at Kyoko. "You wish to be ore-sama's wife? Then ore-sama will put you in the lists." He looked at Hamada. "Register this woman as candidate number 63 of the red carnation division and keep her under black surveillance code 21 until further notice." He glanced at Sakuno-chan then looked at Hamada again. "List Ryuzaki, Sakuno under black surveillance code one, priority one. If anyone comes any closer to her, there will be retribution. Is that clear, Hamada?"

"Yes, Atobe-sama," Hamada said as she wrote it down. She took a picture of Sakuno-chan on her cell phone and then looked at Yamaguchi and Nobustu. "Take her away and keep her 30 meters away from Atobe-sama."

Ohtori blinked as he looked at Atobe. Shishido frowned. "What the hell were all those codes Atobe was sprouting?"

"Oh, he was calling out the codes to their manual." Jirou yawned as he wiped his eyes. "There are three divisions of bridal totem pole for Atobe: orange blossom, blue orchid and red carnation. Red carnation division is the lowest of the totem pole. It's for the girls who are demanding that he take them for his wife. That girl was also placed under code 21, black surveillance. It means that there will be a minimum of 21 people watching her stay 30 meters away from Atobe."

"So what does black surveillance code one, priority one mean for Ryuzaki-san?" Ohtori asked.

"Why are you interested in this?" Hioyshi asked as he looked at Ohtori. "It's all stupid."

"Oh, Atobe gave her family status. No one is to go near her and bother her, anyone that does, that means immediate expulsion from the club and a possible harassment suit," Jirou yawned again. He opened his eyes. "I'm kind of hungry, are going to eat yet?"

"How do you know all about these things about Atobe's club?" Gakuto demanded suspiciously. "You aren't a member are you?"

"Hell no, but I know that Hiroki from our math class is. In fact, at least ten of the guys in our math class are members of Atobe's club," Jirou blinked.

Shishido blinked then grimaced. "I so did not need to know that."

"The club sends an update of their member lists, codes and manuals to Atobe as well as the minutes of their meetings and he leaves them lying around once in a while. You should read their minutes. It's really wild what they want to do for him sometimes," Jirou said. He reached into his bag and took out a booklet. "I have a copy of it right here if you want to-"

"Thank you so much, Akutagawa-san," said Inui as he snatched the booklet. "This would be very good for data about Atobe's-Fuji!"

"Yes it certainly would," Fuji said as he held the book in his hand. "And I assure you that I will enjoy reading about- Tezuka!"

"Nothing," Tezuka said as he looked at his teammates sternly. "Now go eat lunch. We still have that insignificant game called the Nationals to participate in." As his team dispersed, he looked at Atobe who stood right next to him. "Next time, please keep your fan club dramas away from my team. I have enough problems with my own."

"Ore-sama can't help it if people feel that should have ore-sama's attention," Atobe shrugged as he turned away. From the corner of his eye, he could see Sakuno happily feeding Echizen and grimaced. Now, why did he feel the powerful urge to go over there and snatch the food from the brat's mouth? Shaking off the feeling, he looked at his giant friend. "Let us go, Kabaji. We need nourishment if Hyotei is to win."

"Usu," said Kabaji as he followed Atobe.

* * *

Author's Note: So how was it?


	7. What Atobe Felt: Emotions

**Author's Notes (1): No real hard Japanese words used. **

**Author's Notes (2): This happens about years later, when all the boys we know and love have all grown up. So it'll be a bit OC, I believe.**

**Author's Notes (3): To not give away the story here, please look at the end author's notes to know where and who some of the people I mentioned are.**

**Author's Notes (4): I hope that I did well with this final part. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Title: What Atobe Felt: Emotions**

* * *

Atobe looked down at the small bundle in his arms with cautious fascination.

The small bundle wrapped in a cheery baby blue blanket patterned with yellow ducks looked aback at him with equal fascination. The huge brown eyes looked back at him with wonder.

Tentatively, he lifted a hand and used his index finger to stroke the soft cheek of the baby and the baby looked at Atobe more fiercely then scrunched his nose and sneezed… several times.

Atobe grimaced as he yanked his face away. He looked at Tezuka in askance as he wiped baby spittle off his face with his hand. "Unlike his sister, your son has failed to appreciate ore-sama's attentions."

Tezuka sighed as he gingerly took his son away from Atobe as he nodded towards the baby towels. "Perhaps it's the cologne you wear."

Outraged, Atobe glared at Tezuka as he grabbed a baby towel and started wiping his face. "Ore-sama will have you know that the cologne that ore-sama wears is three hundred American dollars an ounce!"

"The price only makes it an expensive sneezing powder for Kunihiro," Tezuka said as he tickled the chin of his son. "Isn't that right, Kunihiro?"

Kunihiro looked up at his father and made an attempt to grab the finger. There was an aura of approval when the baby finally caught it on the second try and gripped hard on the finger. "He has a strong grip."

"Allow ore-sama to test it," Atobe said as he cautiously came by Tezuka and traded Tezuka's finger with his. His eyebrow lifted with approval. "He'll have a strong grip on his racket, ah, Tezuka?"

"I think he will," Tezuka chuckled as he held his son. He looked at Atobe who was wiggling his finger around, testing Kunihiro's grip. With not a small amount of caution, he held out his son. "Here, watch over Kunihiro. I want to see if Mitsuki is comfortable."

"If ore-sama must," Atobe said with a sigh as he gingerly took Kunihiro into his arms again and turned his back to Tezuka. The moment he was sure that Tezuka could not see him, Atobe twisted his face and stuck his tongue out at Kunihiro while wiggling his finger. Through half-closed eyes, Atobe could see that Kunihiro looked up at in wondrous fascination while maintaining his grip.

Atobe smiled with pleasure at Kunihiro as he allowed his scrunched face to go back to normal. "Ore-sama sees that you have the concentration of your father, Kunihiro. This pleases ore-sama, indeed it does. Ore-sama will have to get you a tennis racket soon, so that you may challenge your father as soon as you can." He smiled at Kunihiro as he opened his mouth to let out a mighty yawn. "Oh, that thought bores you? Ore-sama thought it might- then you may challenge ore-sama any time that you wish. Ore-sama will make time for you and make sure that you are worthy to be known as ore-sama's godson. Yes, ore-sama will."

Shaking his head at Atobe's ridiculous comments, Tezuka walked over to the large white crib to see if his daughter was still asleep. He moved away the colorful mobile of bears and lions sleeping on stars. Amidst the variety of bears, dragons, ducks and dolls, lay a small figure, sleeping peacefully. His eyes softened as he looked at her sleeping form, covered by a pink blanket with green bears dancing along the edges.

Tezuka's lips quirked a smile as the translucent hairs of her eyebrows knitted and small cupids bow mouth formed a slight frown, as if she were thinking of something troubling. He gently straightened the blanket as he patted her belly. "And what is so serious that has you frowning, Mitsuki?"

Walking towards the crib, Atobe looked over at the sleeping Mitsuki and lifted an eyebrow. "Your daughter is quite serious as she sleeps, ah, Tezuka. Ore-sama must think that there must be an instrument that will make her smile as she sleeps. Ore-sama does not wish for his goddaughter to look older than she actually is." He frowned as he thought of something. "Nor does ore-sama wish Mitsuki to have the robotic facial motions of her father."

"Leave my daughter alone, Atobe," Tezuka said as he cast an irritated glance at Atobe. "She's perfect the way she is."

"Ore-sama agrees with that," Atobe said as he looked at Tezuka. "But ore-sama is only thinking about her future. Ore-sama will make sure that Mitsuki will not look as her father did when he was in school and ore-sama will make sure that she will have the necessary protection she needs when she does go to school. Ah, Kunihiro?"

Tezuka lifted an eyebrow at Atobe. "What necessary protection? You think that I cannot protect my own children?"

"Really, Tezuka, their birthing process must have addled your wits," Atobe sniffed as he looked at Tezuka. "But you have nothing to fear, ore-sama will cover this for you. Ore-sama will find and hire the most able bodyguards to keep the unruly and hormone-infected boys away from the great beauty Mitsuki will be."

Tezuka stared at Atobe as the former diva of Hyotei went on. "They will most likely be young monks of great abilities, of course."

Tezuka could feel his eyebrow twitching, whether it was from amusement or annoyance, even he couldn't tell. "Atobe-"

"Ore-sama supposes that he should start finding ones of a comparable age right now."

"Atobe-"

"Ore-sama's secretaries should be able to locate most of the temples in Japan that still take in and train young students."

"Atobe-"

"But then why should ore-sama limit it to only Japan. Perhaps there should be a world-wide search and contest, just to see which monk is the best of them all."

"Atobe, you don't have to-"

"Ore-sama knows that he does not have to, ore-sama wants to," Atobe said as he broke from his train of thought and gave Tezuka a nod of assurance and satisfaction. "And you will have no need to thank me- ore-sama does this because he is aware of his duty as their godfather."

Looking up at the ceiling, Tezuka sighed as he crossed his arms. "And will these young monks be male?"

"Of course these monks shall be male. Are you sure your wits are still about you, Tezuka? Did you hit your head on something in the birthing room?" Atobe frowned.

Tezuka manfully resisted the urge to laugh. "My wits are fine, Atobe. I'm just trying to get this plan of yours straight. So you want young monks to protect my daughter from unruly, hormone-infested boys, correct?"

"That is correct," Atobe said then frowned when Tezuka shook his head. "And what is wrong with the plan? And why are you looking at the ceiling, ah, Tezuka?"

Tezuka looked down from the ceiling and quirked an eyebrow. "Isn't that like the foxhound guarding the chicken house, Atobe?"

"What do you mean, ah? Atobe frowned quizzically.

"Maybe you were the one that addled your own wits with that expensive sneezing cologne you wear," Tezuka said as he looked at Atobe. "You're usually not this slow. Think about it, Atobe."

Atobe frowned then his eyes widened comically in horror. "That will not do for ore-sama's goddaughter!"

"Glad that you agree with me on that, Atobe," Tezuka commented dryly. "Now give me my son-"

Ignoring Tezuka's order, Atobe started pacing around with Kunihiro as he thought of the dilemma. "Ore-sama will not use just any monk to guard your sister, Kunihiro. Ore-sama will find a temple that makes eunuchs out of their crop of young and able monks-"

"That's enough, Atobe, you're talking like Ibu Shinji," Tezuka interrupted as he stepped in front of Atobe and reached over for his son. "If you're going to be like that, go over there so I can put Kunihiro down for his afternoon nap."

Highly insulted, Atobe glared at Tezuka. "There is hardly a need to insult ore-sama while ore-sama addresses this problem."

With the corner of his glasses glinting in the light, Tezuka looked Atobe as he took his son. "I see no problem- any unworthy male that comes near my daughter will simply not be allowed to live."

Crossing his arms, Atobe frowned as he thought about it. "Ore-sama supposes that ore-sama could be able to hire someone to hide the body on one of ore-sama's many estates. Or perhaps ore-sama could arrange for the unfortunate one an unexpected trip to the South Pole-"

"You're talking like Ibu again, Atobe," Tezuka said. "Go over there if you're going to mutter to yourself, I'm trying to get Kunihiro to sleep."

Atobe gave Tezuka a long suffering look. "Again with the insults, you should be nicer to your children's godfather, Tezuka." He ignored the snort. "Anyway, ore-sama will consider this subject later for the sake of his godchildren." He gave the boy a mock glare. "And you, Kunihiro-chan, you will not sneeze upon your godfather's person again, is that clear? Ore-sama demands that you obey him."

In Tezuka's arms, Kunihiro looked at Atobe then sneezed again. Tezuka looked at the affronted Atobe. "And that, I believe, is Kunihiro's answer to your demand."

Atobe sniffed at Tezuka. "And that shows how much respect he has for ore-sama's brilliance. At least your daughter is more appreciative towards ore-sama." He watched as Tezuka put Kunihiro down next to his sleeping sister. He straightened the pink blanket and patted the baby girl's tummy. "You really are appreciative of your godfather, ah, Mitsuki? Don't worry, ore-sama will find a way to protect you from those unruly boys."

"Atobe, if you wake up my daughter, there will be hell to pay," Tezuka warned as he gently patted his son's back. "Go do something else."

"Only for their sake will ore-sama look around this room and see what is lacking in ore-sama's godchildren's education," Atobe sniffed as he turned around to look at the children's room.

Atobe's sharp and critical eyes looked over the white bookcase that was filled with books written by experts on parenting and children's storybooks of every type. The walls were decorated with the images of ducks, bunnies and bears, all dancing in a circle. He supposed that there were animals on the wall because Tezuka's wife insisted upon the animals. Had it been up to him, the walls would have held the images of the most influential tennis players and a giant picture of his esteemed self to remind them that their godfather was watching over them.

Shrugging mentally, he supposed that there was enough time to train the children properly. At least the colors of the animals were contrasted enough to stimulate their brainwaves. He looked up at the ceiling, which was decorated with glow-in-the dark stars and planets and smiled slightly, knowing that Kunihiro and Mitsuki would dream about the stars and wonder on how to reach them.

Atobe walked over to the changing table and saw that it was well supplied with diapers, wipes, lotions and powder. Tiny towels and undergarments lay neatly folded on the side, ready at a moment's notice. The white armoire was closed, but Atobe was well aware that it was filled with the clothing most appropriate for his godchildren. After all, he approved of the filling of it.

And all over the room, stuffed animals and unopened toys of every kind filled every nook and cranny. Atobe smiled at the huge stuffed blue bear that Kikumaru sent then shook his head at the unopened miniature kitchen set that Kawamura had given. He quirked an eyebrow at the small chemistry set that Inui had sent over, with a note that it was not to be opened until he was present. One by one, Atobe absently looked at the boxes then stiffened as his eyes focused on one particularly large, boxed gift, one that contained many small pieces. "What is this doing here?"

"Shh!" Tezuka hissed as he glared at Atobe. "He's starting to sleep!"

His mouth in a straight line, Atobe glared at Tezuka briefly before he grabbed the huge box and started to drag the bulky toy out of the room. He was halfway out with it when he heard.

"Atobe! What on earth are you doing?"

Stopping, Atobe looked up to glare at Tezuka's wife and hissed at her, "Hush! Mitsuki is asleep and Kunihiro's trying to sleep!"

Then he proceeded to drag the toy out into the hall with Tezuka Miyuki watching him impatiently. When he was done, he glared at her. "What is this thing doing in the children's room?"

"It's their gift and it belongs in there," Miyuki said as she crossed her arms and glared at the helpful nuisance known as Atobe Keigo. She supposed that she should be amused that her husband's oldest rival and friend was on the constant look out for her children's interest, but there were times when he took his over-protectiveness beyond the stratosphere.

When she was carrying, she could swear that sometimes that Atobe was worse than her brother and husband combined. Then when it was announced that she was having twins- there was no stopping the prima donna, he all but demanded that he be in charge of their well being. The way that he acted, one could have sworn that Atobe was the expectant father and not Kunimitsu. "Go and put it back."

"It has small pieces!" Atobe glared back. "They could swallow the pieces and hurt themselves with it!"

"That child-safe play set was unopened, Atobe," Tezuka said in a quiet voice as he walked out of the children's room and shut the door. "And it will be, like Inui's chemistry set, moved later to another room."

Somewhat mollified, Atobe looked at Tezuka and nodded arrogantly. "Ore-sama supposes that is an acceptable excuse." He looked at Tezuka. "You will move it soon for ore-sama does not wish to see his godchildren hurt."

"Who in the world said that they were your godchildren?" Miyuki demanded as she scowled at him.

Atobe looked down at Tezuka's wife. Her dark eyes were flashing as she glared at him. "Ore-sama has declared it."

Outraged, Miyuki scowled at him. "You can't just declare yourself as their godfather!"

"Ore-sama most certainly can!"

"Voices! Kunihiro and Mitsuki are asleep!" Tezuka growled in a low voice as he glared at Atobe and his wife.

"You can't!" Miyuki argued in a low voice. "We haven't decided on whom to ask yet!"

"There is no need to decide, ore-sama will be their god-father," Atobe said in a low voice as well.

Desperate, Miyuki glared at Atobe. "You can't do that- we have a list on what type of god-father would be best for them!"

"A list?" Atobe sniffed as he crossed his arms. "How very droll."

Before Miyuki could sputter a response, Atobe tilted his head consideringly. "One must assume that you want the best for Kunihiro and Mitsuki, ah?"

"Well, of course I do," Miyuki sputtered as she glanced at her husband who only shrugged. "What parent wouldn't?"

"Then we are agreed," Atobe said with a nod. "Ore-sama will become Kunihiro and Mistuki's godfather. And ore-sama's first duty will be to find a temple that trains eunuch monks and then tennis rackets for the twins to use."

Miyuki stared at him. "Excuse me? What are you talking about? What do you need eunuch monks-"

Tezuka laid a hand on his confused wife's shoulder. "Best not to go there."

Heeding her husband's advice, Miyuki nodded. "Fine, won't go there- but I still don't get the Logic of Atobe as to why-"

Atobe sighed heavily. "It is because no matter what list you have, ore-sama is simply the best and none can compare to ore-sama's perfection."

"How the hell did your ego fit into this house?" Miyuki demanded after a moment. "You are not perfect!"

Affronted, Atobe looked at her. "Ore-sama is as close to perfection as could be!"

"You're both getting louder," Tezuka warned then winced as he heard a cry coming from the nursery. He glared at the two combatants. "Keep it down!"

Atobe and Miyuki glared at each other as Tezuka went back into the nursery.

"You are not perfect!"

"Of course, ore-sama is! Can you name another person who is perfect, ah?"

As Miyuki started to sputter at him without words, Atobe lifted an eyebrow. "Ore-sama thought you could not so therefore ore-sama is as perfect as a human you can find."

Tezuka stuck his head out of the nursery, holding a crying Mitsuki in his arms and scowled at the two. "You two woke up Mitsuki and you're still loud."

"Ah, sorry about the noise Mitsuki-chan," Atobe said as he immediately claimed Tezuka's daughter before her mother could. "Uncle Keigo apologizes for your mother's loud voice, little one. She's having difficulty accepting ore-sama's perfection."

"What?" Miyuki cried as she stared at Atobe incredulously as he rocked her daughter in his arms.

"You two are still loud," Tezuka frowned. "If the two of you wake Kunihiro-"

Miyuki ignored her husband as she hissed, "I am not having- wait! I mean, I'm having trouble believing that you think that you're perfect!"

Ignoring Tezuka's wife, Atobe continued. "And it seems that she does not want the best for you, little one."

"Atobe, stop baiting my wife," Tezuka said at the same time Miyuki's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me? How dare you say that!"

"However, she shall over come her disbeliefs since ore-sama is the best, it is by consequence ore-sama will be the godfather to you and Kunihiro and not some imperfect person. Ah, Mitsuki?"

"What?" Miyuki practically screeched.

"Ano- Miyuki-chan? The timer for disinfecting the bottles just rang," called out a voice. "Should I take them out?"

Seizing the opportunity to stop his wife and his friend from arguing, Tezuka looked at his wife. "I think that you should help Sakuno-chan before she tries to do everything herself." He looked at Atobe. "And you should stop arguing with my wife before you wake up Kunihiro."

Shooting an annoyed looked at Atobe before frowning at her husband, Miyuki sniffed before she flounced out. "Fine- but he's not going to be the godfather of any child we have unless he apologizes about my brother being a bad choice, anata!"

"Understood," Tezuka said with a nod. He turned to look at Atobe, who had frozen imperceptibly at the sound of Sakuno's voice. "Atobe? Atobe?"

Atobe straightened as he looked at Tezuka accusingly. "You never said that Sakuno-chan was coming here today."

"I didn't know that she was going be here," Tezuka said shortly as he took his daughter from Atobe's arms. "If I did, I would have told you, Atobe."

Bereft of anything to do, Atobe folded his arms and nodded curtly. He so badly wanted to ask how she was but somehow his mouth just couldn't get around to the words. "So how- how-"

"She's doing all right, Atobe," Tezuka said quietly after seeing Atobe struggle with the questions he wanted to ask. "She's gotten better. She's gotten feeling back in her legs- she can walk and doesn't really need to use the wheelchair anymore. She uses a cane now- and that might be gone in a year." He gave a small smile filled with pride. "She's making Sanada, Oishi and sensei crazy because she's really determined to walk."

"That's good," Atobe said with a nod. "That's good to hear."

Tezuka hesitated as he looked at his friend. "It wasn't your fault, Atobe. It was that crazy fan's fault- shooting at you, Echizen and Sakuno, everyone. It was his fault, not yours."

"That crazy fan was trying to hurt me, Tezuka," Atobe snapped as he looked at Tezuka with anguished eyes. "Do you know how it feels? To know that there are two people dead because of me? To know that Sakuno… that she and Echizen got caught in the crossfire… Because some nut couldn't aim right?"

"Atobe, no one blames you for it. She doesn't blame you for it," Tezuka said softly. "And neither does Echizen. He's still playing tennis."

"But not to the point of where he once was," Atobe said as he gripped the crib guard. "He was on the verge of his sixth Grand Slam when it happened."

"And he's making a comeback, Atobe, the best one that there's ever been," Tezuka said as he crossed his arms. "You've seen him- hell, you've made sure that he's got the best doctors to help through it. Just like you hired the best for Sakuno. You've done a lot for her."

"It isn't enough," Atobe said with fervor as he looked at the sleeping babies. "It'll never be enough… not for me. I could never give her- she deserves more, much more."

Something in the tone of his friend's voice made Tezuka look closely at his friend. "Atobe… I never knew- you're in love with her, aren't you?"

Atobe stiffened immediately. "Of course not! Why would ore-sama be in love with her? She's merely a person that ore-sama feels responsible for! Why would ore-sama be in love with her?"

At Tezuka's silent look, Atobe started to get angry. "She's not a model, heiress or even part of the aristocracy. She's only a home economics teacher at a second rate school. And she doesn't even play tennis that well! Why should I be interested in a girl who can't even play a decent game with me? Plus, she's not aggressive and has no idea how defend herself and falls over her own feet most of the time."

"I don't know; after all that, why would you be in love with her?" Tezuka countered. "Like you said, she doesn't have the pedigree you insist on, she doesn't have the wealth and she doesn't have the proper independent attitude you like. You're right, she doesn't suit you at all."

"I know that she doesn't!" Atobe snapped as he glared at Tezuka. He was about to snap back when something in the other man's eyes made him stop. "I know that- I've known that, Tezuka. I've known that since I was fourteen years old."

Startled, Tezuka stared at him. "You've known that you were in love with her since you were fourteen?"

"I don't know. I believe that was when I started," Atobe laughed mirthlessly. "But I've always known how I felt when I was around her…I was quite confused… and always pissed off at Echizen for being near her. Not that she ever knew I was confused and pissed off. How could she? We were in different schools and had different lives. But I always lived for those matches against Seigaku, the chance to play against you, then it became just a chance to see her."

"Not that she ever really looked at me. You remember how she was back then. She was so into Echizen- and he was so into her."

"So what happened when she broke up with him?" Tezuka asked, fascinated by the diva's confession. "You were in the tennis circuit- you knew that they broke up. You could have asked her out."

"Chalk that one up to really bad timing," Atobe said with an unhappy smile. "She broke up and I just got engaged through an arrangement made by my grandparents."

Tezuka frowned. "But that engagement lasted only about two months."

"It was long enough for her to become involved with Sengoku," Atobe said as he looked at his hands. "It's funny- I could cut down people with just a glance, flick off their words without a thought, snap my fingers and make them coming running. I can manage a huge conglomerate and I can beat the world's best tennis players, I can have the most beautiful women in the world at my beck and call but I can't make one slip of a girl look at me the way I want her to because I don't know how. So what do you call that?"

"I call it you being an idiot," Tezuka said shortly.

Atobe frowned. "Oer-sama bears his heart out to you like this and you call ore-sama an idiot? You can't call say something else?"

"All right," Tezuka said shortly. "You're a dolt."

"Will you ore-sama of telling him why you think that he is a dolt?" Atobe asked through clenched teeth.

"Because you're so settled with just being the spectator in her life that you don't realize you have a chance here," Tezuka said shortly. "Life has just thrown you the best lob you can find- and you're not using your Rondo against it."

Atobe looked at Tezuka warily. "The birthing room has definitely made you lose your sense, Tezuka. You're starting to mix-up life with tennis."

"Because I'm talking to a monkey brain who only understands tennis," Tezuka said shortly. "If someone hits a lob in the air, what did you do?" Atobe stared at him. "Atobe, what did you do?"

Deciding to humor the man, Atobe answered. "I blew the racket away, making it impossible for the person to defend himself for the second half."

"Yes, you did," Tezuka nodded. "So what are you doing now you that have the best set-up that you could find?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Atobe demanded. "You're confusing ore-sama with your mixed metaphors."

"Do you really run that huge conglomerate or are you just a figurehead?" Tezuka demanded. He ignored Atobe's sputtering as he continued. "I'm talking about Sakuno- she's there near you. She depends on you- she's relying on you and your team of doctors and what-its to help her get better, and you're sitting on your ass and content to be on the sidelines of her life again."

"I don't want her to depend on me like that," Atobe sputtered. "I want her to love me."

Tezuka put his hand up to cover his eyes. "I can't believe that I'm going to be giving you advice on your love life."

"Who asked you to?" Atobe demanded irately. "Ore-sama doesn't need your help."

"Yes, you do," Tezuka snapped back. When Atobe looked at him mulishly, he snapped, "Out of all the adults in this room which one of us is married and happy?"

"Neither," Atobe smirked as he crossed his arms. "You're married but you're not happy right at this moment."

"That's because I'm with you, you idiot." Tezuka snapped back. Regaining control of his temper, he tried again. "She isn't going to love you if she doesn't see you, Atobe. We had how many games a year when we were in junior high and high school? Once or twice a year? That makes her seeing you about twelve times at most. How many times have you seen her since she was hospitalized? Six, seven times? How about after she started her physical therapy with Oishi and Sanada? Three, four? You're still a stranger to her, you idiot! Why should she fall in love with you?"

"I'm not a stranger." Atobe pouted. "I've known her since she was twelve."

Tezuka glared at him. "And what do you know about her?"

"I know everything, I know she likes strawberries and chocolate cake," Atobe said as he counted on his fingers. "She doesn't like to eat alone and loves to cook for people. She likes dramas but loves love-comedies and hates horror and suspense. She loved animals, the cat being her favorite. She-"

"And how much of that information did you find out from her lips and not through some report from some person you assigned to her?" Tezuka demanded, ignoring the black look that Atobe gave him.

"What's your point?" Atobe demanded.

"My point is that if you want her to really fall in love with you, you're going to have to get her to notice you," Tezuka said impatiently. "You can't wait for her to come to you, because she won't. She'll do what she always does- not see you if you don't fall into her line of sight, Atobe. It's just like when we're playing tennis, Atobe, for that game, nothing matters except that opponent in front of you."

Tezuka sighed. "And if you don't take this chance, there might not be another one."

"What are you talking about?" Atobe demanded with a frown.

"I heard from Oishi that Yukimura, who's been visiting Sanada, was very interested in Sakuno," Tezuka said as he watched Atobe stiffen. "And that Echizen will be coming to visit her in about two months. Just to see how she's doing."

"Echizen? What's wrong with him visiting her?" Atobe asked with a furled brow.

"You don't know Echizen, do you?" Tezuka said with a ghost of a smile. "There are only four reasons that Echizen only comes to Japan for: to see his family, to visit his cat's grave, to eat Japanese food and to make Sakuno fall in love with him again. I'm going to see what Miyuki and Sakuno are up to. You can stay here if you want, if you don't come down, I won't let Sakuno know that you're here."

"Why are you helping me and not Echizen?" Atobe demanded as he looked at Tezuka. "He was your kohai and she loves him."

"Of course she loves him, he was her first love and she'll always see him like that, but even she doesn't know if she's in love with him or if she simply just loves him because they've known each other for so long," Tezuka said quietly. "Sakuno deserves better and so does Echizen. And you deserve to be more than just a spectator in her life if you're really in love with her."

When the door closed, Atobe remained silent. He watched the babies as they peacefully slept, unaware of the turmoil going through their godfather's mind.

"_My point is that if you want her to really fall in love with you, you're going to have to get her to notice you."_

"_You can't wait for her to come to you, because she won't."_

"_There are only four reasons that Echizen only comes to Japan for: to see his family, to visit his cat's grave, to eat Japanese food and to make Sakuno fall in love with him again."_

"_She isn't going to love you if she doesn't see you, Atobe."_

Atobe scowled as he gripped the babies' crib. "You know, Kunihiro, Mitsuki, ore-sama believes that your father is truly annoying. Rest assured that your godfather will make sure that you will not become like him."

He bent over to kiss each baby's soft cheek. "Sleep well, my poppets. I must go and court a little princess." He paused at the door. "I make this promise to you- by the time you can walk, I will have her as my bride."

A few seconds later, Atobe popped his had back in. "Just make sure that you don't lose the rings, ah, Kunihiro? And you'll just be the most beautiful flower girl, Mitsuki."

As the footsteps faded, the babies slept in their blissful sleep of the innocent.

"Ah? Tezuka- the children are still asleep. Ah, Sakuno-chan? Ore-sama didn't know that you were here!"

**

* * *

Author's Notes (4): In the manga (to be specific, he's first seen in Genius 236), Senri Chitose is a former teammate of Kippei Tachibana's before Tachibana moved to Tokyo and joined Fudomine. Miyuki Chitose is his younger sister who met Tezuka while he was recuperating in Genius 282. (In the story arch, she was the girl that helped Tezuka get over his case of yips.)**

Also, I don't there will be a sequel to this. It was just exhausting to write about it. Plus I'm still working on my "Ripple in the Ocean" fic.


End file.
